


Someone's King

by JustFolieADeuxIt



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Bulimia, Bullying, Cheating, Eating Disorder, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Surgery, alice and FP eventually, alice likes jughead unlike the show, falice - Freeform, jughead and veronica because yes, jughead just wants hugs, like it even says so in the story, motherly alice, relationships, these tags are ridiculous, theyre cute in this i promise, yassss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFolieADeuxIt/pseuds/JustFolieADeuxIt
Summary: Jughead Jones wanted control.So he got it.In the form of an eating disorder.





	1. Meet Me As You Are

Jughead Jones sat alone in one of the dirty school bathroom stalls, his head resting back against the metal wall of the cubicle. He exhaled slowly, staring up at the bad off-white lighting. He could feel the tears drying on his cheeks and it was only until the bell rang that he hadn't realized how long he had been sitting there, trying to recover from what he'd done.

He didn't have control over very much in his life. Most things he couldn't stop or fix and he often found it stressful. He couldn't stop his dad from going to jail, couldn't stop Betty from ending up with Archie after Archie suddenly decided that he indeed did have feelings for the blonde. Feelings that weren't 'brotherly' or 'friendly'. He couldn't stop either of them when he caught them kissing in the cafeteria. Betty cheated. Betty kissed Archie while she was still with Jughead. Betty apologized but she'd cracked his heart, as if it wasn't already cracked to begin with.

His mom wouldn't talk to him, he hadn't seen his sister in years. He had her birthday marked on the calendar app in his phone. She would be 11 this year. Shit. He missed her, but once again, it was another situation out of his control. He couldn't see his baby sister. His mom didn't want him around. His dad was in prison. He couldn't trust Archie or Betty, at least not for awhile. So what now?

After a very long time of not having control over anything, Jughead went and found something to have control over. Something that was dangerous. He didn't care too much at that point though, he just wanted some relief from it all.

"Jug?"

The dark haired boy blinked and pushed himself up off the bathroom floor. He rubbed at his face quickly, hoping the tears weren't noticable. He exited the stall and came face-to-face with Archie, a look of concern on his face.

"What?" Jughead asked, blinking up at Archie, who was a bit taller than him, even though Jughead could proudly say over the last year he'd grown maybe an inch or two.

"How long have you been in here? What were you doing?"

"All of third period.. I wanted some quiet time."

"So you've been what? Reading in the dirty bathroom?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, Archie."

"We were worried about you."

"We?"

"Me, Betty and Veronica.. And Kevin."

Jughead walked over to one of the sinks and turned it on, watching as it dripped but never fully turned into a steady stream.

"They still haven't fixed this one."

"Jug." Archie said firmly.

"What, Archie?" 

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine.. Now excuse me, it's lunch time and I want to get to the food before there isn't any hot meals left."

Jughead pushed by Archie and headed out of the bathrooms. He didn't look back to see if the red-head was following. He just walked at a steady pace to the cafeteria and went to get a tray of food. He was starving, his stomach was practically eating itself alive. He stared at all the different options and actually had to try not to laugh out loud at himself as he thought about calories.

This wasn't about calories. This wasn't about saturated fats or carbs. This was about control.

He slowly made his way over to the usual table with his food and sat down beside Veronica, across from Betty. He could see Archie in the middle of the food line. He would be sitting with them in a matter of minutes. He wondered if Archie would bring up the weird bathroom situation.

"Hey, where were you?" Betty asked.

The thing that pissed Jughead off more than the fact that Betty cheated was that she acted like everything was fine. She moved on from him so quickly and now acted like they'd always just been 'best friends' - Nothing more.

"Reading in the bathroom.." Jughead replied, then shoved a mouthful of fries into his mouth.

"Ew." Veronica said quietly, but her tone wasn't rude, it was playful.

Sitting so close to him, Veronica's eyes caught onto something. She could see it under the light. The tears that were dried down his cheeks and the sides of his face. She wouldn't say anything, not then and there.

Instead she rested a hand on one of his dark-denim covered knees and gave him a small smile.

He coughed, nearly choking on the fries, but then blinked at her. She moved her hand away and he just kept staring at her.

"What?" Betty asked, watching as they gawked at each other in awkward silence.

"I thought I saw a fly.." Jughead said quietly.

"Yeah, I saw it too." Veronica agreed, then went back to quietly eating the few grapes that were left on her tray.

Archie finally made it over and sat down. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Insects, apparently." Betty shrugged, then pushed her tray away, having finished eating.

"Oh.. Interesting." Archie blinked.

Lucky enough for Jughead, the three of them got into a conversation and included Kevin when he finally made it over. He finished eating and stood up, feeling a bit refreshed now having food in his stomach again.

"See you around." He said to them, but they hardly noticed.

\----

Later that afternoon he found himself sitting on the front steps of his (not really his) trailer. It still weirded him out, living there without his dad. Sometimes he missed his loudness and abruptness. His dad had stopped drinking before he went to jail. If he was still living there.. Things would be different and happy and Jughead knew it.

He was ripping up blades of grass, thinking about all of it, when footsteps started approaching him. 

"Jug?"

He looked up to see Veronica, standing there in 4-inch heels, purse on arm, looking slightly grossed out that she had just walked through more dirt and rocks than she probably had in her whole life.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You live here.."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.. And I wanted to talk to you.." She said, then sat down beside him, smoothing out her skirt and making sure she wasn't getting it dirty.

"Me? About what?"

"Earlier.. In the cafeteria.. I uhm.. I happened to notice something." She told him, then looked at him.

"Okay?"

"Jug.. Can you not be a hardass for five minutes? I saw that you had been crying."

He knew his face was probably going red. He was an emotional kid but he sure as hell didn't show it around other people. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to respond to that. He was afraid if he tried, he would break.

".. I just.. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know.. You and Betty aren't really talking.. Same with Archie.. You and Kevin aren't best friends.. So that left me.. And maybe you don't consider me a best friend either, but Jug.. I do consider you a friend.. And.. I'm a Lodge.. And as a Lodge, we have instincts to know when something is wrong."

He blinked at her a few times, wishing his hat was big enough to just disappear into completely. His eyes started burning and he didn't know whether to stand and hurry into the trailer or to tell her to leave.

"Jug.."

"Can you just.." He stopped himself. He wasn't going to be hurtful and make her leave.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head. "What do you need, Jug?"

He silently let his head rest on her shoulder, closing his eyes to hold back the tears.

Veronica was shocked. Jughead didn't usually like to be touched or show emotion. He was very closed off to people and she didn't blame him. But this was a new side of him she'd never really seen.

She took one of his hands and cupped it gently in her own hands. She didn't say anything, just listened to his soft breathing, waited for him to speak first in case he wanted to talk first.

".. Thanks.." He said quietly after a few moments.

"For what?"

"Being there for me.. Being one of the only people that hasn't walked all over me. I don't care if things happened between your parents and my dad.. You personally never did anything to hurt me.. And I value that."

"Aw, Jug.. That's very poetic.. But seriously, I'm always here for you.. I'm always just a call or text away." She smiled softly.

"Thanks, V." He sat up straight and gave her a small and slightly shy smile. 

"Sure thing." She smiled back and nudged his arm gently with her fist. She then stood up. "I have to get home before mommy gets paranoid.. But hey.. Meet at Pop's tomorrow afternoon for a shake?"

"I prefer coffee but deal." He nodded, unable to wipe the smile off his face now. His mood had been lifted hugely by a person who he never assumed cared very much for him. It wasn't that Veronica was rude. She was very kind, very unlike her parents. She wasn't a bitch to put it firmly. But he also knew that he wasn't the kind of person that people easily approached.

He was different, quiet, a loner. People like Veronica Lodge tended to stray more to the louder, more vibrant crowd. But now that he knew how much she actually gave a shit, he felt differently toward her. He felt he could trust her better. 

But she never got the reason he had been crying in the bathroom. She didn't know what he had been doing, She didn't know too much, which was fine with him. Now he was worried what she would think if she found out. What if ruined their sudden closeness?

\----

Saturday mornings were for being lazy. Extremely lazy. Usually Jughead wished that the time would go by as slow as possible, wanting to enjoy the weekend as long as he could before going back to School on Monday.

But now he wished 1 PM would come as quickly as possible. It's when he was supposed to meet Veronica. Just Veronica. Not Betty, not Archie, not Kevin and none of the other Riverdale HIgh students. Just the raven-haired queen.

Queen is what Jughead always thought of Veronica. But not in a bad way. Veronica was so different from her parents. She was always trying to do good and help people. But she was also strong and independent. She was a Queen who didn't need a King.

Jughead wished he could be someone's King though. He thought that to himself as he adjusted his crown-beanie, tugging stray hairs out the front until they fell how he wanted them to.

He skipped breakfast and went for a walk before making his way to Pop's, maybe just slightly early. Okay, a lot early. He ended up waiting there for a full 45 minutes before she walked in, right on time. A black pencil skirt and a bright yellow blouse tucked into it. Her hair was perfect, her makeup was perfect. Hell, she was perfect.. And he still couldn't wrap his mind around why she cared so much.

"Hey." She smiled brightly and sat across from him.

"Hey you." He said, smiling from just one side of his mouth.

"How are you?"

"Good... How are you?"

"Had a fight with my mother this morning but none the less, I am good and I am happy to be escaping the house to get to know more about you." She placed her hands under her chin and stared straight at him.

"What would Miss Lodge like to know about Mr Jones?"

"Tell me whatever comes to your mind first."

Jughead sat back in the booth, one arm across the top of the red leather. He stared out the window as he thought, trying to find something that stood out.

"I don't remember many happy things from my childhood.. But I remember one thing in particular.. My sister being born."

"You miss her." She said quietly. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yeah, I do." He nodded. "Must be weird being an only child."

"It's not weird. But it's boring sometimes. I wanted to be an older sibling.. Have a younger sister so I could do her hair and makeup.. Watch reality TV with."

"Typical girl." Jughead joked.

"I'm not going to fight that." She laughed slightly and opened a menu. "Have you had breakfast? I was going to eat at home but mother was being ever-so-dramatic."

"Uhm.. No. I haven't eaten either." He answered truthfully.

"Well you must be starved."

"Yeah.." He nodded.

He was. He was starving. His stomach was screaming at him to eat. But if he was to eat, he knew what he would be doing afterwards and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Despite it, they both ended up with the Breakfast platter. Veronica had never looked so happy to be downing greasy bacon and hash browns. She was surprised to find herself eating at a faster pace than her younger friend, who was usually shoveling food down his throat faster than a stray dog.

"You okay?" She asked, watching as he poked at the scrambled eggs.

"Me? Psh, I'm great." He nodded and then, to not worry her further, began eating bigger bites, trying to keep up his usual eating habits.

"For a second I thought you might not be as hungry as you said you were."

"I'm always hungry." He said, his mouth full of food. He swallowed and then blinked. "Sorry, that's rude."

"It's fine." She said with a mouthful of toast.

"Woah! Veronica Lodge, talking with her mouth full. I am proud!"

She blushed and laughed, placing a hand in front of her mouth as she tried to finish chewing without spitting it out in a fit of laughter.

"Hey guys!"

Jughead turned around in the booth to see Betty and Archie walking in, holding hands.

"Hey." Veronica smiled.

"Did you invite them?" Jughead whispered, turning back to her.

Veronica shook her head, blinking.

Jughead stood up. "Excuse me.." He headed into the bathrooms.

Betty sat beside Veronica and Archie sat where the younger boy had been sitting.

"You and Jug hanging out alone.. Interesting." Betty giggled.

"Yeah.. I mean.. Why is it interesting?"

"Pff, Come on Veronica. You and Jughead?"

"What? I'm not allowed to hang out with a friend?"

"Of course you are.. I just.. I can't wrap my mind around the fact you chose him out of all people."

"We love him but.. We didn't expect you to be hanging out with him. It's not like you two have always been best friends."

Veronica shrugged. "Just trying to get to know him a bit better."

"Good." Betty smiled. "He's a good guy."

Meanwhile, Jughead was pacing around the bathroom. His stomach was in knots. He hated seeing them together and it wasn't even jealousy. It was hurt and betrayal and lies and   
he didn't know if he wanted to cry or run.

He knew he wanted control though and he knew how to get it. He burst into one of the stalls and knelt in front of the toilet. He didn't even have to try, he felt sick enough about everything that he threw up without even needing his fingers. 

He coughed and shuddered as chills ran over him. Nausea creeping up again. He barely managed a breath before he threw up the rest of the food he'd just eaten. He flushed the toilet and then the tears started. Slow but steady, springing from the corners of his eyes. 

Breathe.

He had to remind himself to breathe.

He knew he had been in there too long and that if he took any longer, Archie would probably show up. Just like he had in school. He quickly got up and went to the sink, splashing water on his face and rinsing his mouth out. 

When he got back to the table, he sat beside Archie, but far enough away to prove a point. He was still mad at him.

Betty blinked at him. "Jug.."

Veronica beat her to it though, she could tell his mood had changed and he was pale.

"You don't look so hot."

This made Archie stare at him.

Great. Everyone was staring at him.

"I.. Have a headache and I'm going to go home." He stood up, handed Veronica some money to pay for both of their meals and then quickly walked out.

"He was fine a few minutes ago.." She said quietly to Betty and Archie. They were staring at her like suddenly she had all of the answers.

She didn't, but she wanted to. Even if she had to do some breaking and entering into Jughead's closed off mind and emotions.

She just wanted him to be alright.


	2. Maybe I'm Bad Natured Or Maybe I'm Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wowwww I didn't think 200+ people were gonna read this in under 24 hours.. Glad I wrote most of chapter two right after posting chapter 1.  
> Songs I suggest listening to while reading this chapter -  
> All We Do by Oh Wonder and Ultralife by Oh Wonder (for the Fair scene in the chapter)

For the second day in a row, Veronica Lodge found herself tromping through the dirt and rocks of the trailer park, grimacing and making faces as she nearly ate shit in her heels

It had been 3 hours since the whole scene at Pop's and she hadn't heard from the hat-clad boy. So of course she started to worry. She didn't bother with texting or calling, just decided to head on over.

"Jug?" She asked, knocking on the screen door of FP's trailer. She then opened the screen, knocking directly on the door so he could hear her more properly.

She looked around at the rest of the park as she waited, taking in the sight of the other nearby trailers. There was a few kids playing around with sticks and an elderly man watering his half-dead patches of grass. She knew she looked out of place to anyone who caught sight of her.

She had been beginning to get lost in thought when Jughead swung the door open, his eyes redder than his cheeks.

"Jug.." She breathed, her eyes widening slightly.

He rested his head against the door frame, looking at her, wondering what she expected him to say, what kind of answers she thought she would get.

"Sorry for leaving earlier.. It was rude." He finally said when it appeared she didn't want to be the first one to say anything.

She shook her head. "It's fine.. I just-.. Are you okay?"

He gave her a small smile. It was forced and sad and she swore she was staring at the face of a broken child. He really was just a child.. Maybe not on the outside but on the inside. His heart was fragile and she didn't want to see it break completely.

"I'm always okay, V."

".. Did you leave because of them? Archie and B?"

He shrugged silently, adjusting his hat before he went back to leaning his head against the door frame.

".. I know something that might cheer you up.. Get your mind off of Betty." She said, offering an encouraging smile.

"What does Miss Veronica have up her sleeve?" He asked quizzically.

".. The fair is in town, Jones. Would you consider joining me for an evening of cotton candy and ring toss games? Maybe win me a prize?"

He laughed. "Win you a prize? What kind of skills do you think I possess?"

"I don't know. You'll have to show me."

"Okay. fine. Give me two minutes."

He disappeared back into the trailer, somewhat grateful that for the second time, she wasn't nagging him to talk about why he'd been crying. It was odd, her not prying about it. She liked to pry for gossip but when she truly was concerned for someone.. You could tell.

He went into the small bathroom of the trailer and washed his face, trying to look more awake and not like he'd spent the last hour with his face buried in a pillow while he pitifully bawled his eyes out. That was something he rarely did but when it happened, it took a lot out of him.

When he emerged from the trailer again, He found her sitting on the front steps, twirling a small flower between her yellow-painted claws. Okay, her fingernails, but when longer than half an inch, Jughead referred to them as 'Claws'.

"Ready?" He asked, locking the door.

She dropped the flower and stood up, walking beside him as they headed out of the trailer park.

It was a small walk to the where the fair was currently going on, in Riverdale's largest open field. As they approached it, the mood changed. It felt like so many things all at once to both of them, but for different reasons.

Jughead could hear the odd music coming from various rides and booths, the usual kind-of-freaky, kind-of-corny music that was always used in those settings. He could smell popcorn butter and the sweet sugary scent of cotton candy.

Veronica was distracted by the lights. There were the lights of the field of course but also string lights along the rides, along the booths, along the food carts. As the sun was setting, it was gorgeous. It was a mood to her. How could something so simple be such a feeling? She didn't care how, she just wanted to enjoy it and lift Jughead's spirits.

As they began walking around, listening to the many noises around them, Jughead looked down, wondering if he should grab her hand. That would be a gentleman-like thing to do right? Or would it send out the wrong signals? He bit at his lip and went for it, lacing their fingers together.

She didn't say anything about it, just held on to his hand and flashed him a smile. She acted as if it were totally normal and it gave him a wave of relief.

"Are we going to ride anything?" He asked.

"No way. Have you seen how they build those things? One missing bolt or screw and the whole thing falls apart. I don't plan on getting decapitated tonight, Juggie."

He laughed. "Okay, you've got a point. I'm going to agree with you on that.. I've seen horror documentaries about the damn things."

So instead of rides, they went through the mirror maze, attempted to win prizes at multiple booths, ate cotton candy, which surprisingly didn't bother Jughead at all, he didn't even think about it, the fact he was eating something and keeping it down. Maybe it was because he was distracted.

As they came upon a booth they hadn't been to yet, Jughead handed the man a dollar and threw old baseballs at some plastic yellow ducks. He couldn't help but think about how the yellow of the ducks matched Veronica's shirt and nails.

When she squealed happily, he blinked and realized he had knocked one of the ducks over. He pointed to a pretty good-sized panda bear plushie and then turned to her.

"Looks like I do have skills." He grinned, holding it out to her.

"Well done, Mr Jones." She smirked and took the panda, smiling at it, as if this small thing he won and was giving to her was everything she ever wanted.

There was a small silence before she smiled at him. ".. Thank you." She said quietly.

He blinked and then smiled back at her. "No need to thank me."

Then, without thinking, he moved forward, grabbing her around the waist and picking her up. She screeched, her natural reflexes telling her to hold on, so she did, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Jughead! What are you doing?" She cried out in laughter as he spun her around once.

"Carrying you out of here. Everything's shutting down for the night." He said, nodding towards the booths that were starting to shut their lights off.

She moved her face back toward him and their noses bumped slightly. She giggled again and his grin was there when they met eyes.

She didn't see sadness anymore. She saw a different Jughead Jones. She saw so much life in him. She saw so much happiness and joy. Like she was giving him the best day of his life. Or at least the best day he'd had in months.

He carried her out of the fair and then walked her home, holding her hand the whole time. The weird thing was that even though he had been holding her hand, even though he had spun her around and won her a prize, he never thought once about kissing her.

And she never thought once about kissing him.

\----

"Betty!"

Kevin practically threw himself onto Betty's pink bedspread and stared at her.

"What? What is this crazy news you had to tell me at 7 in the morning, Kevin?" She asked, brushing through her freshly-washed hair.

She'd only been up half an hour and was barely out of the shower when Kevin texted and announced he was "On his way with breaking news"

"You will never believe what I saw at the fair last night, Betty."

"What?" She asked.

"Two people together.. Betty, it's explosive."

She looked at him, blinking a few times.

"Veronica and Jughead."

"At the fair together? Like what? As friends?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Betty. He was holding her.. I watched him lift her up as if she was his everything. They were laughing and.. Dear God, Betty.. I think they're in love!"

"Kevin, oh my God, don't be ridiculous. V is not in love with Jughead of all people. He's not her type and they barely know each other. Besides, I just broke up with him and he's not over it."

"Betty, you should have seen the way they were looking at each other."

"Okay, so what? Even if something was going on.. Who cares? If they like each other, then.. Fine.. I don't care." She said.

"Then why do you sound bitter??"

"I'm not bitter. I'm confused. He's not the kind of guy that V would ever go after. He's..." She trailed off.

"Betty.. Woah. Were you about to throw insults?" Kevin blinked.

"What? No. Jughead is my friend.. I don't think badly of him.. But if you look at both of them.. It's clear they are two completely different people. I think Veronica probably just went to the fair with him to cheer him up. He's been down a lot recently."

"Because of your hot make out sessions with Andrews?"

Betty threw a pillow at him playfully and got off the bed.

"That means I'm right." He said, catching the pillow and sighing. "Where's the Archie Andrews in my life?"

\----

When Jughead woke up, he expected his eyes to steady on the familiar surroundings of the trailer bedroom. Instead, nothing was steady. Everything was moving and darting around like he was on drugs.

"What the f-.." He shut his eyes, gripping his blanket tightly as he hoped it would stop.

He could feel his heart thudding in his chest. He had no idea what was going on. This wasn't something he'd ever felt before and he was honestly kind of freaked out.

He waited what felt like ten minutes before getting his eyes open slowly. The spinning had stopped but he still felt uneasy, like the way he usually felt after making himself sick.

It didn't take him long to know he needed to eat something. He knew he would only feel worse if he didn't.

So he didn't.

He wanted to feel worse. Not because he thought he should be punished. But because the odd sick feeling that lingered was a reminder that he was in control of it. He could make himself feel better or worse within minutes. He loved the control. He depended on it.

Instead of eating, he showered and dressed for the day and then was surprised to get a text from Archie.

"I know things have been rocky between us but I want to talk.. Come over for breakfast?"

Jughead let his thumbs float above the touchscreen keyboard, not sure of what to say. If he agreed, it would be an awkward encounter with Archie's dad and an even more awkward talk about Betty with Archie.

If he declined, Archie would be butt-hurt and upset and think their friendship was over. But Jughead really had no reason to be mad at Archie. Archie didn't cheat, and to be fair, Betty didn't exactly tell Archie that she and Jughead were still dating. In fact, she told Archie she broke up with Jughead BEFORE she broke up with Jughead.

Apparently Betty was just that pleased to finally have Archie.

"Sure. Be there in a few" Jughead replied.

He sighed to himself and left the trailer, making his way to Archie's house and letting himself in with the spare key.

"Hey, Kiddo." Fred Andrews greeted, waving at Jughead from the diningroom table.

"Hey Mr. Andrews." Jughead replied, walking in and taking a seat across from Archie.

"Are you hungry?" Archie asked. "There's plenty of extra food."

"I ate." Jughead waved a hand and crossed his arms on the table.

"Wow, you're denying a second breakfast?" Fred asked, laughing.

"Ha, yeah.. I know, shocking.. But I probably ate enough for three at my place."

Damn. He was getting good at lying to people and he hated it. Jughead hated liars to begin with, yet the more he lied, the more he understood why people did it.

"So.. What did you want to talk about?"

Archie gave his dad a look and Fred stood.

"Well, I've got some errands to run, so you boys have a good afternoon"

Once he was gone, Archie let out a long breath.

"I know you're upset with me.. And with Betty.. I can't help you when it comes to Betty.. That's something you two have to work on. But I want you to know, I'm sorry. I should have confirmed with you that you two were really over. I had no idea she hadn't split up with you yet."

"Does that matter? You were willing to be with her.. Even if that meant I was fresh out of a breakup.. I wanna' know how you could happily wrap your arms around Betty, knowing I was the one doing the same thing just hours beforehand."

"Jug, look.. I love her. I love Betty and there isn't anything I can do to change that."

"Weird, because I thought you couldn't do anything to change that you didn't love her before.. How she was only your best friend.." Jughead rolled his eyes and sat back in the chair, crossing his arms.

"Things just.. They changed, Jughead."

"Great for you."

"Had I know she lied.. Had I known she hadn't actually split with you.. I never would have kissed her.. I never would have put my arms around her.. And I especially wouldn't have done it, had I known you were around.

"But the moment she really did break up with me? You would have been ready to run to her.. Right, Arch?"

Archie just looked at his friend. He looked awful. He was pale, or paler than usual. His eyes looked so hollow, so empty and he wasn't sure if he was seeing things or if Jughead was shaking slightly.

"Yeah.. I would have.. But not with intentions to hurt you."

Jughead felt someone content with that answer. So maybe Archie was a little love-dumb and a little stupid in a lot of life choices that he made but Archie was truthful when it came to making sure he never hurt any of his friends on purpose.

"Alright. I'll take it. I forgive you."

"Really? Thanks, Jug.. Can I have an awkward bro hug?" He asked, standing.

"Yeah, sure." Jughead stood as well, ignoring the blurry vision he was met with. He blinked a few times and then was glad he had Archie to put his arms around as he felt like he would fall.

Archie felt something was off, the way Jughead didn't pull away quickly or try to swat him on the back to make the hug more 'manly'. Instead he just leaned against him, his head softly resting on his shoulder.

"Jug.. You okay?"

Archie could physically feel the weakness radiating from him. His whole body was trembling from exhaustion, like his muscles were straining to keep him upright.

"Yeah.." The younger breathed, pulling away finally.

He didn't know what Archie caught or saw in him but Archie grabbed both of his arms and stared at him with worried eyes.

"No.. You aren't. Are you sick? You're shaking."

"No, Archie.. I'm fine, I just haven't been sleeping well. I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Wow, a lot of lies were tumbling from his tongue and it wasn't even noon.


	3. Your Thumb On My Lips, I Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to: Creatures (Acoustic) by Shannon Saunders

It took a few minutes but Archie finally let up on the worrying and took Jughead's word that he was fine. He didn't seem fine but the darker-haired boy wouldn't budge on his answer and Archie didn't want to annoy him.

Jughead was nervously searching for a subject to bring up to take the attention off of him but he couldn't seem to find anything to say. Neither could Archie because they both just sat in the living room in awkward silence. For silence it was deafening.

".. Writing anything new lately?" Archie finally asked.

"Here and there.. It's a bit hard. I can't write about sports.. Too dull for me. Without a mass murderer in our town for once, there's not much to actually write about." He mused.

Archie gave a laugh and then blinked. "Oh! The fair's in town, you could write about that."

Jughead blinked, memories from last night running through his mind. He smiled softly to himself. He thought about Veronica, her laugh, her voice, the way her curls bounced around when he had picked her up.

"Why are you blushing?"

"What?" Jughead was snapped back into reality.

"You're blushing, what did I say?" Archie laughed.

"I am not.. Your house is just remarkably stuffy." 

"Sure, Jug." Archie smirked.

\----  
That night Jughead found himself alone, in his trailer, eating at the small round table in the kitchen. He wasn't really hungry but once again, it was all about control.

It had started raining a few hours earlier and for some reason it reminded him of how alone he was. He had tried to contact his dad in prison but the person who answered the phone told him to try again next week and that FP had apparently already used his 1 phone call of the week.

He couldn't imagine who his dad had called and why he hadn't called him, his only son. His heart stung, he felt so unloved sometimes. He felt abandoned.

He pushed his plate away and laid his head on his arms, closing his eyes and listening to the rain. He tried to picture the last time he saw his mom, the last time he saw his sister. He tried to remember the last time his dad hugged him or said he loved him.

He couldn't. He couldn't remember.

He pushed himself up and staggered into the bathroom, tears cascading down his face. He gripped the sink, staring at himself in the mirror as his breaths came quick and shallow. His heart thudded inside his chest and he tried to stop crying but he couldn't.

He sank to the floor, coughing and trying desperately to get rid of everything he just ate. He needed to, he had to. It was the only way to stop the burning empty feeling that was consuming him.

His throat burned, feeling raw and chewed up by the end of it. He was only throwing up stomach acid now, but it still didn't feel like enough. He kept trying. He kept going. It was the worst it had ever been.

Finally his body couldn't take it anymore and he had to stop. He managed to reach up and flush the toilet before collapsing back against the tub, gasping for breath as his sobs came in quick and heavy waves.

He never heard the front door.

He never heard the foot steps.

He never heard her.

"Jughead.."

Her voice was so light, so quiet and full of concern.

He heard her then and his eyes darted up.

Veronica stood in the bathroom doorway, one hand against her chest and the other on the wall, looking like she would cry herself.

She walked over to him swiftly, kneeling down and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"What happened? Talk to me, Jug.. Please." She moved a hand to his face, brushing the tears away.

He had quieted down but was still in a state of shock and helplessness. He didn't know how much she had seen or how long she had been standing there. He didn't know and that was another thing he didn't have control over.

"I feel so alone." He whispered, more tears welling up in his eyes. 

Veronica let her knuckles move softly against his cheek, trying to soothe him and let him know she was there. She'd never seen him so upset or vulnerable.

"Shh.." She sat beside him and put an arm around him, frowning deeper when she felt him shaking.

"My dad used his one phone call of the week.. And it wasn't to talk to me. It wasn't to see how I am.. My mom won't let me see my sister." He choked out, rubbing at his nose with his sleeve.

"He called someone else?"

"Yeah.. I don't even know who.."

"I am.. So sorry, Jughead.." Veronica breathed before she turned so she was facing him.

She reached up past his face and slowly and gently removed his hat, the one thing that made him feel secure and safe. It was like a blanket to him. His breath hitched slightly and she went still for a second before gently running her fingers through his dark waves.

"Once you've calmed down a bit, I can make you tea.. It'll make you feel better." She said quietly, letting her fingers weave in and out of his hair.

"Did you really get so upset that you were sick? Is that why you're in here?"

His eyes met hers. They were so close. He could feel her breath on his neck and he didn't want to lie to her. His eyes burned as the tears started trying to form again.

"I-.. I need to tell you something."

He was going to do it. He was going to man up and confess he had a problem and that he needed help. Her help. Not anyone else's help. He didn't want other people to know. Not yet, not while it was still fresh.

But he didn't get to tell her because she found out for herself when her eyes wandered to his hands.

The tops of his hands were red, his knuckles scraped and raw from hitting his teeth repeatedly. 

She took them in hers, her thumbs gently grazing over his fingers.

"We don't have to talk about this now.. But.. I know what you're doing.. And I am here for you.. I just want you to be open with me and trust me. If you want my help, you have it." She squeezed his hands lightly and leaned in, pressing her lips to his forehead.

He froze, his whole body feeling like it was dunked under ice water. He let his eyes close for a moment before he opened them and was looking at her again.

"Wash up.. I'll make you tea.. We can just sit and watch a movie or something." She stood up and let go of his hands.

When she walked out, he struggled but managed to stand. He felt like shit. He felt weak and his ribs ached. His throat burned and his head was buzzing. He left his hat on the counter and brushed his teeth before heading out to the kitchen.

Veronica was placing two mugs of tea on the table when he walked in and she smiled softly.

".. Don't tell Archie.. Or Betty.. Or anyone who might be worried about me.. Which I think might be a lot of people recently.. I know Archie thinks something is wrong."

"I won't say a word."

She sat down and placed her hands around one of the mugs, watching the steam float into the air.

".. I-.." He sat and let out a breath. "I'm broken, Veronica.. I"m so broken." He groaned and pressed his hands to his tired eyes.

"You are not broken, Jughead Jones. You are dealing with a lot.. And it's okay.. Sometimes we crack, but we don't break."

She reached across the table, laying her hand down, palm up.

He breathed in slowly and placed his hand on top of hers, lacing their fingers together, just as he had at the fair.

".. Who's going to love me, V?"

She blinked, tilting her head.

"What do you mean?"

".. I just want-.." He looked up at the ceiling. "I want to be someone's King."

She stood slowly and moved over to him. "Come here.." She pulled him up and lead him into the bedroom.

They sat on the bed, just inches apart. She placed her hands on his arms, looking him over, scanning every inch of his face in a way that made him wonder what she was going to do, what she was thinking about.

".. Kiss me." She whispered.

Veronica had been with only a few boys before and no, she was no virgin but she never expected in a million years to experience a kiss that felt as soft as flower petals. The way he gently pressed his fingers to her cheek, the way he cautiously kissed her lips, as if he didn't want to break her.

She blinked, surprised.

He moved back and stared at her. "What?"

"You.. Are one of a kind, Jones.. One of a kind."

".. I-.." He touched his own hair nervously. "I haven't done this much."

"Done what?"

".. Betty and I-.. We kissed.. But-.. That's it.. And.. It wasn't like this.. It was always rushed or random.. It wasn't.. Special."

She cupped his chin with her hand, moving him closer so she could return his kiss, making him blush.

He didn't touch her, never tried to remove her clothes, he just kissed her as she kissed him and eventually she pulled away and looked at him before laying back, pulling him down beside her.

She wrapped her arms around him, brushing his hair from his face and smiling softly, watching his eyes as they focused on hers.

"Be my King, Jughead Jones.."

He nodded silently, letting her hold him as he fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in weeks.

\----  
When Jughead woke up, he was alone. It was a half hour before his alarm was supposed to go off so he just decided to get up and get ready for school.

There was a note on the kitchen table. From Veronica.

"Didn't want to wake you, ad to sneak home before mommy found out. I'll come get you and we can walk to school together."

He smiled to himself, feeling happy. However, no matter how happy he was feeling, he skipped breakfast, got ready for school and headed outside to wait for Veronica, tugging his hat on as he sat on the steps.

".. Mr. Jones."

Jughead looked up, grinning as he saw Veronica approaching the trailer. She wore tight black jeans and a dark gray tee. It was slightly long and loose. It was a little different than her usual pencil skirt and blouse. She didn't even have heels on.

As she got closer, he stood and walked the rest of the way to her.

".. You have regular t-shirts?" He asked.

"Not really, no. It's yours." She giggled and rested her chin on his shoulder for a moment. "I took it before I left."

He blushed. "Ah.. Miss Veronica, the late night hero and closet raider."

"Well.. I thought it would be cute.. Wearing one of my boyfriend's shirts."

".. Boyfriend?"

"I did ask you to be my king." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Well.. Consider yourself my queen then." He smiled back at her and took her hand.

They walked into Riverdale high together and Jughead didn't give two fucks as people stared at him holding hands with the richest girl in school.

He was happy. That was all he cared about.

Betty heard some commotion and turned away from her locker to see them walk by together. Her eyes fell on their hands and she stared, blinking. She couldn't believe it.

Veronica.. With Jughead?


	4. The Edges Of You Keep Me Holy

Betty waited until after School before approaching Jughead, needing some time to wrap her mind around what she saw. It could be nothing, but it sure as hell didn't look like it.

"Jug-.. Hey, wait up!" She called, hurrying down the front steps of the school.

He turned and looked at her.

"Hey.."

She forced a smile. "Hey.. I feel like we haven't had a chance to talk in.. Awhile."

"So.. Let's talk." He said, then started walking.

She let out a breath, staying beside him and trying to think of how to form a sentence as suddenly it felt like she couldn't remember. It was sad. It used to be so easy to tell him things, so easy to just say whatever she felt like without worrying what he thought.

This was the complete opposite.

"I saw.. You.. And Veronica."

He looked at her, not blinking, not saying anything. He wanted her to carry on.

"I saw you two holding hands.. You guys.. Came to school.. Together.."

"Yeah.. Look-.. I don't want you to make this into a huge deal. Veronica and I spent some time together recently and last night.. She asked me to-.."

"Be her boyfriend?" Betty cut him off as she stopped walking.

"Not in exact words but.. Yes."

"And you clearly agreed to it."

"Yes.. And we aren't together anymore. Might I remind you that we were together and I walked in on you and Archie mid-make out session like my feelings didn't exist?"

Betty looked at the ground, eyes burning with tears.

"Do you even love her, Jug? Or is this your rebound? Is this you trying to get over me? She's my best friend and I don't want you to hurt her." 

"Wow.. You're worried about me.. hurting her? In our relationship, Betty, who hurt who?" He asked.

She turned and started walking the other way, wiping at her eyes as the tears started falling. She knew he was right and it made her feel worse. She already felt awful and guilty for what she had done. 

He let her go. He cared for her and longed for them to stay friends but right now he didn't want to be around her or listen to anything bad she had to say about his new relationship with Veronica.

\----

Jughead thought Betty would be the only one questioning him for the day but only a half hour after he got home, Archie showed up, knocking on the door of the trailer.

"Jug, you home?" He called.

Jughead swung the door open and looked at him. "Hey."

"Hey.. Uh.. Can we go for a walk? I uh.. I gotta' talk to you about something."

"Sure." 

The two exited the trailer park and headed off into the park, walking along the trail.

"I talked to Betty." Archie said swiftly.

Jughead sighed and threw his hands in the air. 

"And let me guess, she's upset because of Veronica and I? And went on to you about how I'll hurt her and break her heart even though Betty's the only heart breaker between the four of us."

"Hey-.. Don't talk about Betty like that, Jughead. I'm serious."

He stopped walking and faced Archie, looking pissed.

"Okay, I'm supposed to be your best friend here, Archie.. I get Betty and you are together now and what not but that does not mean it was okay that she cheated on me!"

"No, it's not! And I'm not defending that, Jug, but you don't get to treat her like an enemy now. She's still your friend.. At least, she wants to be. And she's just looking out for Veronica, by the way."

When Jughead didn't say anything, Archie frowned and sighed.

".. I'm happy, just so you know.. About you and Veronica.."

The dark-haired boy couldn't help but smile sideways at this.

"Really?"

"Absolutely, Jug."

"Thanks.." He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

They started walking again and then Archie decided to ask the next question.

".. So.. Do you love her?"

"I don't know about love but we really like each other and I think that's something."

".. Have you guys.. You know??"

"What? Had sex? No, Archie." Jughead laughed and shook his head.

".. Did you uh.. Ever..? With Betty? Sorry.. I know that's kind of weird.. But I don't want to rush things with her if you-.."

"We never had sex." Jughead said quietly, then stopped walking again. "I've never.." He trailed off.

"You're a virgin?" Archie laughed but then stopped. "That's.. You know.. Interesting.. Cool." He shrugged.

".. I think.. It's something special and.. I just.. I thought it would be with Betty and.." He shook his head.

Archie didn't really know what to say, feeling slightly awkward that he'd mentioned any of this at all.

"Well maybe it wasn't supposed to be with Betty.. Maybe that special moment is for you and Ronnie."

Jughead shrugged. "We just started dating.. I mean, I guess it's dating, I don't know what else to call it."

Archie laughed. "You gotta' learn more about relationships dude."

\----  
Later that evening, Jughead decided to be the one to make the first move for a change. He texted Veronica around 5 PM and asked if he could take her to dinner at 6:30.

"I would love that, my King." She replied with a crown emoji at the end.

He smiled to himself and then got up, rummaging around the trailer for enough cash to take her out somewhere nice. Over the Summer he had worked a few odd jobs here and there and saved all the money to be able to afford what he needed as he needed it.

Unfortunately money was running low lately and pretty soon he was going to have borrow money from his dad somehow. 

He knew he couldn't take Veronica somewhere extravagant but hoped he had enough to take her somewhere nicer than McDonalds.

He left the trailer around 6:00 and walked to her apartment. By the time he got there though, he sank to the front steps of the building, his head swirling with dark spots in front of his eyes. He breathed in deeply and out slowly, trying to make it stop.

He hadn't realized how long he had been sitting there, attempting to stay conscious, until Veronica came outside.

"Why didn't you come upsta-.. Jug?" She knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He lifted his head off of his knees slowly and opened his eyes, looking at her. Everything was still spinning and he groaned quietly, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She frowned, her fingers running up and down his back.

He was cursing himself silently. She looked so beautiful in a plum pencil skirt and black button-down blouse. She'd curled her hair as well. He'd ruined their date and now he had to explain and not look like a complete pussy while doing so.

"I'm dizzy.." He breathed quietly.

"Okay, come on, let me take you inside.. We don't have to go out if you aren't well." She placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her slowly and she shook her head.

"Don't be.." She took his hands and lifted him up slowly, then put an arm around him and walked into the building.

When they got up her apartment, she brought him inside and took him to the couch. 

"I'll get you wa-.."

"Veronica.. Who is this?"

She blinked and turned to see her dad standing behind her, in one of his usual black business suits.

".. Daddy! Hi.. You know Jughead.. From school? Betty and Archie's friend?"

"I can re-call." He nodded, looking at him.

"Yeah.. Uhm.. We were going to go have food but.. He isn't feeling great.. So we're going to stay here.."

Hiram observed both of them and how nicely Veronica was dressed.

".. I see. What's the matter with you?" He asked Jughead, blinking.

"I.. Just.. I've been dizzy for awhile.."

"He just hasn't had any food for awhile, he'll be alright.. I'll order us some food." Veronica said quickly, trying to get rid of him before things got awkward.

Hiram looked at Veronica and then at Jughead, who looked ready to bolt out the door from feeling uneasy around him.

"Okay, well, I'll be in my study." He then turned and walked out of the living room.

Veronica let out a breath and shook her head. 

"I'm sorry about that.. Make yourself comfortable.." She said, then headed into the kitchen and promptly returned with a bottle of water.

"Drink some of this.. I'm going to get into my pajamas." 

When she returned to the living room 5 minutes later, she wore dark blue satin pajama pants and black camisole tank top. Her hair was now pulled into a high ponytail and she grinned at Jughead, holding up takeout menus.

"What sounds good?"

Jughead had taken his hoodie and shoes off and was half sitting, half laying across one of the black leather couches in his black jeans and dark green t shirt.

"I could eat anything at this point."

"Even raw fish?"

"Okay, no.. How about Chinese food?"

"Deal." She smiled and plopped down beside him.

"Your dad.. Doesn't like me." 

She looked at him and blinked.

"He doesn't know you. Don't worry, he'll like you just fine." She smiled softly. "Besides, he'll have to like you when he finds out you're my boyfriend."

Jughead pulled his beanie off and ran his hands through his hair. "Do we have to tell him?"

"Not anytime soon." She laughed slightly and called in their order of food.

As they waited, she played with his hair and massaged gently at his shoulders.

"Still dizzy?" She asked, kissing his cheek.

"Just a little.. When I eat it'll probably go away.. Think it was the water I needed though." He murmured, rubbing at his eyes.

"Is your mom home, too?" He asked, feeling like someone was gonna walk in if he kissed her.

"No, she's at some event somewhere downtown. Why? Afraid my parents are going to catch us?"

"I just.. I don't want them to think I'm some kind of hoodlum rat that's all over your body or something.. I'm not like that.. I don't treat girls like that."

Veronica smiled softly and cupped his face with her hands. 

"I know.. Don't worry. Jughead Jones, you are a sweet, sweet, caring boy. You are the first guy I've been with who doesn't constantly try to grab at my breasts or reach under my skirt."

He frowned at the thought of someone treating her like that and then blurted out a question that he hadn't really planned on asking.

"How many guys have you been with?"

She blinked. ".. Like dated? Or.. Sexually?"

".. Uh.." He stared at the ceiling, going red.

"I've dated 3 guys before you and was only intimate with 2 of them.. One of the situations was more.. Forced. He wanted to have sex.. I wasn't really on board with it.. But he had so much power over me.. I didn't fight it.. I was too afraid he would hurt me. The second guy.. It was mutual.. But it was only once.. He stopped calling me after we had sex.. Guess it was all he wanted. The third guy.. We never got that far because I found out he was dealing pot. I broke it off with him and he slapped me and called me a whore.."

Now Jughead was staring right at her, wishing he could say a million different things all at once.

".. You're not a whore.. And.. No one.. Should ever touch you or treat you the way they did.. That's not right and not fair.. You deserve.. Better. You-.. Should be handled like.. Like glass, you know? You're strong but you're still fragile and no one should ever want to break something they love.."

Veronica's mouth dropped open slightly at his words and he realized what he had said as well.

".. You love me?" She asked.


	5. My My, My My, Give Me Love

"Do you love me, Jughead Jones?"

".. I-.."

Jughead looked down at his hands, blushing furiously and wondering what she was thinking. He wondered if it was too soon, if it was appropriate at all, but most importantly, he wondered if what he was feeling was really love.

"I.. Think I do. I'm pretty sure I do.. I think this feeling is.. Love." He breathed quietly.

She smiled, her eyes lighting up. She placed a finger under his chin and lifted his head so he was forced to look at her.

"I love you too, my amazing King."

He blinked, his stomach exploding into a million sparks and butterflies. He was very rarely told he was loved and he certainly never ever was told that by Betty Cooper. Not once in their short-lived relationship did she ever say "I love you".

He almost had. But he didn't. He almost knew she didn't feel the same way, that she was always going to be chasing after Archie until she finally got him.

Without even being able to stop it, a flood of tears filled his eyes and he tried to blink them away.

"Really?" He whispered, looking straight into her eyes.

She watched as he blinked, as the tears fell down his porecelain cheeks. Her heart broke for him. It broke, knowing how broken he still was and how much love he lacked in his life. She wanted to hold him forever and tell him it was okay.

"Yes, really." She breathed, wiping the tears away. "I love you."

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, placing a hand gently on her arm. He then moved back and just smiled softly at her, letting her lay a hand on his cheek.

"You are so special to me, Jones.. So special."

\----

"What's up with Jughead?" Fred Andrews asked, placing his hands on the counter and staring at Archie, who was doing homework at the kitchen table.

Archie looked up from his papers and blinked at him. "What do you mean, dad?"

"I've know him long enough to know when something isn't right. When he was over here.. He seemed different.. He looked really tired and just.. Not good."

"I don't know, he didn't say anything was wrong. Maybe he was just coming down with something." Archie shrugged.

"Well, I mean, you must have noticed it too, right?"

"Actually," Archie put his pencil down and blinked. "I did notice something."

"What's that?"

"Well.. I hugged him and.. He was like shaking.. Like his whole body.. I swear he could barely stand on his own.."

Fred tilted his head, feeling concerned. "He getting enough sleep?"

"Probably not."

"Enough water?"

"I don't know. I don't live with him.. I don't watch his every move, but I definitely wonder how he manages alone sometimes. Dad, I went over to the trailer a few times since FP's been in jail and.. He was living off of cereal and tortilla chips."

"Well maybe we should get him some grocer-"

Archie stopped him. "No. No, Jughead doesn't like being babied. He doesn't like people trying to interfere and take care of him."

"Well surely he knows he needs proper nutrition and enough sleep so he isn't a walking zombie at school."

"He manages somehow, dad. It's a mystery, but he does it." Archie said, then shook his head and looked back to his homework.

\----

After Veronica and Jughead had dinner, she ended up sneaking him into her room. They had been talking so much, he had ended up completely distracted by how much food he had consumed. It made him feel better and for once, a rarity, he didn't feel the need to be in control of anything. Everything felt pretty decent.

However, he was nervous about being alone with Veronica in her room while her dad was home and awake.

"If your dad finds out I'm in here, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be in one piece, Ronnie."

"Oh, don't worry about him. We both have our clothes on. I don't think he'll suspect anything and even if he does come in here and finds us asleep.. I dont think he'll asume that we were doing anything." She laughed slightly, trying to get him to be less nervous.

"Uhm.. Okay, if you're sure." He slowly got onto her bed and laid back, looking up at the white ceiling. 

Everything about her room was so her. The 4-poster bed, the white and silver curtains. The small white teddybear on a shelf of her bookcase. The way all her necklaces were hung on little silver hooks along one of the walls. He spotted the panda he had won for her, sitting on a black lounge chair under the window.

She turned off the lights and got in beside him, snuggling up to him. "Goodnight, Juggie."

"Night, V." He kissed her cheek and then closed his eyes.

Before he knew it, he was asleep and then he was being woken up by the loud voice of Hiram Lodge. A man that seemed so innocent but had a booming voice like the leader of a   
riot.

"Veronica! What on Earth do you think you're doing with a boy in your bed? Get up! Now, both of you!"

Jughead practically jumped out of the bed and Veronica sat up quickly, staring at him.

"Dad, relax! We have clothes on, don't be ridiculous."

"I don't care what you have on. You know better."

"We were sleeping! Not having sex!"

"Veronica!"

She looked at Jughead, her eyes full of apology.

"You." He pointed at Jughead, eyes full of rage and disbelief. 

"Out! Get out of my daughters room and leave."

Jughead grabbed his jacket and quickly hurried out of the room, putting his shoes on and practically bolting out the door and into the hallway of the building.  
Veronica stared at her dad, upset.

"You are overreacting. We ate and went to sleep. Nothing happened.. It would be no different than us falling asleep on the couch together." She said, wanting to prove her point that he was being extremely ridiculous.

"It would be different! This is your bedroom. It is your bed. It is not where you invite strange boys to lay beside you where you are asleep and vulnerable."

"What the hell? You think he would rape me? Really, dad?" She crossed her arms.

"I don't know him and I don't have a good feeling about him. He doesn't come across as a proper man. You need to find someone more mature and respectful. Someone like Archie Andrews."

"Please, father. Not my type."

"So you like bad boys." He stated.

"Dad, would you just stop? Please? My god." She got off her bed and went to her closet to find an outfit for the day. "Leave my room? I have to get ready for school."

He shook his head. "I hope you know we're talking about this later. And he is not to come back into this room, do you here me? If you insist on having this boy over, it's in the living room where your mother and I can be sure he isn't feeling you up."

She rolled her eyes when he walked out of the room and shut the door, locking it.

"Feeling me up.." She muttered to herself as she shook her head. "So stupid." She grabbed a black dress with a white collar and black leggings to wear to school, then went about getting ready.

Jughead had gone back to the trailer to get ready for school and found Archie waiting on the front steps with his backpack beside him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I came to have a quick chat with you before school, Jug."

"Okay.." Jughead let him in and shut the door. "I have to get ready so you'll have to just follow me around." He said, heading into the bedroom to change shirts.

"Okay.. So, last night, my dad brought you up."

Jughead stopped halfway through pulling his shirt off and blinked. "Why?"

"He uh.. He's worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because he thinks something is off with you and now he thinks you aren't getting enough sleep and something about wanting to buy you groceries with proper nutrition and all this stuff."

Jughead pulled on a dark blue shirt and replaced his beanie, covering up the massive bed-hair he had going on. "That's funny, Archie."

"I'm serious."

"Your dad doesn't need to worry or do anything. What makes him think something is off anyways?"

"He said you just.. Didn't look well.. Extra tired and stuff.. He said he knows you well enough to know when something isn't right and maybe he has a good point.. You have   
seemed kinda' off, Jug."

"Well, he's right for part of it. I am tired.. I just.. I can't sleep well, that's all. No big deal. I'm still ahead in all my classes.. It's not like I'm falling asleep at school or flunking tests and shit, Archie."

"No, I know.. I just.. You know he worries. He worries about everyone. And.. I do too. I'm kinda' worried."

"You have nothing to worry about."

Archie sighed and looked around the bedroom, then nodded. "Alright."

Jughead gave him a nod and then searched around for his backpack.

"So.. Where were you coming from?" Archie asked quietly.

"I was at Veronica's."

"Oh.. OH.."

"No. We didn't do anything. We ate Chinese food and went to sleep. Actually, she brought me into her bedroom to sleep.. And her dad found us and yelled at me and.. Yeah, pretty sure he wants to kill me."

"Were you naked?"

"No, the fuck, Archie? I was literally still wearing these freaking pants."

"And he still flipped out?"

"Yep and I'm so not going back to her place if he is home."

"Good idea. At least not for awhile.. He'll probably want to question you eventually though when he realizes he has to come to terms with the fact that Veronica is head over heels for you."

".. I told her I loved her last night, Archie."

Archie's expression changed into surprise and he blinked a few times.

"Did.. She say it back?"

"She did." He grinned stupidly, feeling like the happiest person on the planet.

"Dude.. That's.. That's so awesome. I'm really happy for you, Jug. I'm rooting for you guys. The new power couple." He laughed.

"Nah.. That's you and Betty. Veronica and I are going to be all dark and mysterious about our relationship.. Maybe we won't even tell others that we are together. We'll just let them speculate and start funny rumours."

Archie laughed. "That's a given. I should have know you couldn't just be like anyone else in love. Yout gotta' do it your way.. Your little Jughead way that you do everything."

Jughead laughed at this, but for some reason felt the slightest bit insulted, not quite sure how Archie was intending those words. He wanted to brush it off as a joke, but a part of him told him to say something.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.. You're so different from everyone else. When everyone else wears a color, you wear the opposite. When everyone else has an umbrella in the rain, you have your face up toward the sky, letting it pour down on you.. You love things most people hate, you break rules and talk back.. You.."

"I'm a rebel."

"More than that."

"What?"

"You're your fathers son, that's for sure."

Jughead frowned at this, suddenly feeling bad.

"Guess that means prison is in my future, right, Archie?" He frowned and walked out of the bedroom.


	6. All I Hear Is Static Screams

It was a long and awkward walk to school after Archie's slightly off-putting comments on Jughead being like his father. The younger boy didn't say much else as they made their way to Riverdale High. When they got there, Betty was eagerly waiting on the front steps of the school.

"Hey guys," She hurried up to them. "I have some amazing news." She grinned.

Jughead knew it must be really really amazing because she was practically beaming. This was a usual Betty-thing. She wasn't one to mask excitement and she was really bad at pretending that nothing was going on if there was some sort of surprise planned.

"What is it, Betty?" Archie asked, getting close enough to her so he could kiss her cheek.

Jughead looked around awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sat on one of the steps, feeling a little weak. He blamed it on not enough sleep but he also figured it wasn't the best idea to skip breakfast either.

"My sister is coming to visit for the weekend and she's bringing the twins. We're having a small dinner type thing and I wanted to know if you two wanted to come.. Veronica already said she would be there. You guys in?"

"Of course, I'd love to." Archie smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I-.." Jughead shrugged. "If I'm not busy."

"Busy? With what?" Archie laughed.

"Come on, Jug.. You know, you're the only one who hasn't met the twins." Betty said, then pressed her hands together. "Pleaseeee?"

"Okay.. I'll be there. What day and when?"

"Saturday at five thirty."

"Got it." He nodded and then stood up, walking past them and into the school.

"Is he okay? Did I do something?" Betty asked.

"It's not you..I-.. May have kind of pissed him off with something I said this morning." Archie said, scratching the back of his head.

"What? What did you say?" Betty frowned.

"I kinda' was talking about him and like, you know, how he's different than us.. And I said he's his fathers son."

Betty bit her lip. "Did you mean it in a bad way?"

"No.. FP is a good guy.. He has good qualities and I see a lot of them in Jughead. I don't think Jughead can see them though. He's so caught up in only the bad things his father does. But I know he cares about Jug.. I just know it."

"I do too.. He just needs to work on things.. And when he gets out of prison, I think they can rekindle their relationship."

"Yeah, but they both have to be willing to do that. At least he has Veronica now.. I think she's good for him. She seems to lift his spirits."

Betty tilted her head at him. "Seriously? You actually think they're something? I think they'll be over by next week. Maybe it's cute or whatever, but I feel like they'll both get over it fairly quick."

"He loves her, Betty. He told her he loves her."

"He did?"

"Yeah and she said it back." Archie said. "They love each other, Betty.."

"Veronica doesn't go for guys like Jughead, Archie.. He's a good guy but Veronica isn't into mysterious bad boy writers. I feel like she just feels bad for him or something."

"Maybe she had a change of mind. Maybe it doesn't matter what kind of guy he is.. She just likes him for him.. Obviously we like him for who he is as well or he wouldn't be our friend. I think we should be happy for him.. He has a hard life, he deserves happiness."

"Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"Betty, no.. It was a mistake to say you had broken up with him when you hadn't.. I know you wanted to be with me, but you should have done things correctly. You really hurt him."

"I know.. And I'm pretty sure he'll never really forgive me for it. Things are so tense between him and I.. I want us to stay friends, but he always looks at me with all this hurt and resentment and it kills me." She frowned and laid her cheek against Archie's cardigan.

"He'll get over it eventually." Archie told her. "He always moves on from things.. He's a forgiving person."

\----

Jughead found it extra hard to concentrate in all of his classes that morning. The lack of sleep and nutrition was catching up to him like it had last night. There was a dull ache in his head and he felt chilled but hot at the same time, like he had a never-ending sunburn. His stomach practically eating itself alive. He could feel it growling and swirling, looking for something to absorb.

He was trying to read through a lesson in his history book when he just couldn't focus anymore. It looked like the words were trying to leave the page. The room was moving around him and it was suddenly just too hot. He let out a slow breath and put his pencil down, trying to focus on his own breath instead.

He needed air, or water or maybe both. He slowly stood and exited the classroom, making his way to the bathrooms. He headed inside and over to one of the sinks, turning the cold tap on and shoving his hands under it. He splashed some of the water on his face, continuing to focus on his breathing.

"Jug, you okay?"

He turned his head and saw Archie standing near the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Classroom was just stuffy.. They should run the AC more often."

"It's freezing, dude. What are you talking about?"

Jughead blinked and turned the sink off, not sure what to say. The water had cooled him off but something was definitely wrong still. He felt so unbalanced and heavy.

"Archie.." He started, his vision shifting into a fuzzy dark mess of what looked like spots.

"Yeah?"

Archie waited for a response, watching Jughead suddenly tighten his grip on the edge of the sink. His face seemed drained of all color and he looked like it was taking every ounce   
of his energy to stay upright. 

He quickly moved toward Jughead and grabbed his arms. "Dude.. Shit. Don't black out on me, Jug." He said, sounding concerned.

He got Jughead out of the bathroom and to a bench in the hallway, sitting him down. "Should I get the nurse? Call my dad? Veronica?"

"No, I'm fine. You don't need to call anyone." He muttered into his hands. "I just got dizzy for a minute."

"That's not normal. Something's going on with you and everyone's been noticing it."

"Stop!" Jughead said firmly, nearly yelling.

Archie blinked, taken aback by his tone.

"Dude.. I'm just worried about you. You're my best friend."

"I'm fine. So, stop worrying," Jughead said as he stood up cautiously. "I'm going home."

"You're not walking home after you almost passed out, Jughead, don't be stupid. I'll have my dad come get you."

\----

Archie wouldn't let it go, so Jughead agreed and endured an awkward 10 minute car ride with Mr. Andrews, who asked a lot of questions. Not because he wanted to pry or be nosey but because he had care and concern for Jughead like he was his own son.

He asked if Jughead was sick or needed any kind of medical attention, if he needed money for medicine or a doctors visit. He asked if he had enough money for food, if he was warm enough at night. Jughead had to fight back tears at that last question.

Fred turned down the wrong street on purpose, deciding to just take him back to their house. 

"Jug.. Look, if you ever need anything.. And I mean anything. I don't care what it is. You just ask me or Archie. I'm completely open to helping you with anything.. It's not fair, you know, what you're going through." He told him as he pulled into the driveway.

"Life isn't really fair to anyone sometimes." Jughead mumbled, not wanting to complain.

"Jughead, you're sixteen.. You don't know your mom, you haven't seen your sister in years and your dad is in prison for committing multiple crimes.. You're trying to be self-sufficient without a job.. And you're living in a trailer that is probably way too cold in the Winter without a heater."

Jughead stared out the window as the tears started running down his face. Fred waited for his to speak but he could see his breathing was uneven now and he heard him sniffling quietly

"Jug.."

Jughead turned to him and leaned closer, hugging him. Fred was a little surprised but he hugged back, holding him closely. 

"It's okay." He said softly. "Sometimes we all just need a hug."

"I need a million hugs." Jughead mumbled.

Fred's heart pretty much shattered at that. He knew Jughead lacked so much in his life. But to not feel wanted or loved by either of your parents, that was the worst. It didn't get any harder than that.


	7. Chest To Chest With A Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I usually update this every day or every other day. I write a lot. But I'm also in the middle of working a back-back weekend and I have a lot less time so let's push to get this some more comments and more views. Thanks for all the love but don't just ghost this shiz, show your love. Kive a kudo or bookmark! <3
> 
> More songs to go with this story.  
> "Breathe Me" - Sia  
> "1-800-273-8255" cover by Our Last Night  
> "Your Song" cover by Ellie Goulding
> 
> Remember, if you or a loved one has an eating disorder or is dealing with any other sort of illness, don't be afraid to reach out and get help. people love YOU!

"Don't you dare tell Archie about this." Jughead mumbled, wiping at his eyes as he finally let go of Mr. Andrews.

"I won't.. But you need to come inside and let me make you something to eat.. Then you're going to get some sleep."

"Deal." Jughead nodded and got out of the car, following Archie's dad into the house.

He was greeted with instant warm. The heater was going and the house smelled like.. Well, a home. It was probably air freshener or laundry detergent or something but it just had that welcoming smell. That 'family home' vibe. 

He went to the couch, got his shoes off and then curled up under the throw blanket, closing his eyes for a moment and realizing how heavy they felt. He suddenly craved sleep like nothing else, he could feel the pull of it, the shift between being awake and being asleep. That weird in between that didn't feel comfortable yet it was almost relaxing. Jughead was almost completely asleep when Fred walked into the living room and set a plate of food down, along with a bottle of water.

Jughead opened his eyes at the noise and sat up slowly, the dizziness creeping back for a split second. It was long enough that Fred noticed and eyed him.

"You good?"

"Yeah.." Jughead blinked a few times and then grabbed the plate and started eating slowly.

He hadn't even realized how hungry he actually was until he started eating. It felt like it had been more than 15 hours. It felt like days.

After he was done, he curled back up and let his eyes close again and this time he let himself be pulled into that deep state of heaviness. Fred made sure the blanket was over him all the way and then went to go work on something in the garage.

Archie told Betty and Veronica what happened when they were in the cafeteria for lunch and Veronica stood.

"I'm gonna' skip last period and go check on him." 

Archie blinked. "Okay.. My dad texted me. He's at my house."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll see you guys later."

Veronica headed to Archie's house and saw the garage was open. Fred was working on the truck when he saw her walk over.

"Hey, Veronica." He said, straightening up and wiping his hands off on a towel.

"Hi Mr. Andrews.. Archie said Jughead is here and I wanted to make sure he was okay.. Apparently he wasn't feeling too great.."

"Yeah, no he wasn't.. According to Archie he nearly went unconscious.. I drove him here and gave him some food.. He's been sleeping since."

Veronica frowned. ".. Do you think he's alright? I don't wanna' wake him.." She looked at the ground, feeling a little awkward and not knowing if Archie's dad knew they were together.

".. I think he'll be alright, he's just got a lot to deal with right now. Between his dad, his mom, school.. You know..?"

Veronica nodded. "Yeah.. I worry about him. He deserves all the happiness in the world.. It makes me so sad that his mom doesn't want him.. And his dad isn't even trying to contact him from prison."

Fred nodded and sighed. "It's awful.. But he has good friends who care about him and hopefully he can get through this.. Why don't you go ahead and go inside and see if he's awake?"

"Okay.. Thank you." She smiled softly and walked through the door that led into the house. She walked quietly through the kitchen and into the living room.

Jughead was still curled up asleep on the couch, the throw blanket covering him. Veronica crept over and sat down on the carpet, leaning against the couch. She reached up and took his hand that was hanging over the edge and held it gently, relieved when he kept sleeping. 

Fred walked in and headed for the stairs but stopped when he saw them. She was frowning deeply, her eyes heavy with worry as she stroked his hair with her other hand. She then placed a soft kiss on his forehead and made sure the blanket was covering him enough.

Jughead didn't wake for another half hour, but when his eyes fluttered open, he instantly looked at Veronica and smiled softly, feeling happy that she had come to see him.

She was scrolling through her phone but when she heard him moving around, she turned and looked at him.

"Hey, you're awake, Jug.. How are you feeling?"

"Better.. How long have you been here?" He asked, sitting up.

Veronica stood and sat beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "About an hour and a half.. I skipped last period when Archie told me what happened."

"Thanks.. You didn't have to do that though. I don't want you to get in trouble for skipping.. Your parents are probably going to hear about it from Mr. Weatherby."

"I don't care.. You weren't well and I was worried. I can take the heat from them." She smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"So, what happened anyway?"

"I don't know.. I just got dizzy in History and went to the bathroom for water to cool my face off and good thing Archie followed me or I probably would have blacked out in there or something. But, anyway, I think it was because I skipped breakfast. Archie showed up at the trailer and I kinda forgot about eating and.. Yeah." He shrugged.

".. So you didn't do it on purpose?"

Jughead couldn't deny that, because he probably wouldn't have wanted to shove down a bunch of calories and carbs anyway.

"I guess not." He said quietly, then scratched at his arm, feeling nervous.

"It's okay.. You can't get rid of this overnight, Jug.. It's a battle.. An addiction."

He looked at her and then laid his head against her shoulder, thinking. Was he really that far gone with the eating disorder? Was it really going to be that hard to stop? What if he   
ended up in a rehab facility? Everyone would find out.

His thoughts were interrupted by Veronica's phone ringing.

"Shit, that's my dad.. I gotta' get home. He's probably ready to lecture me or something."

"Good luck, my Queen."

She laughed. "I don't need luck, I have my vocabulary." She smirked and leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

"Love you." She whispered.

He looked up at her and smiled. He really smiled, with his teeth and everything. And once again, Veronica saw his eyes light up with that burning spark of brightness. It was like his eyes held the sun. They were so warm and full of light. But just like the sun on a winter day, that spark could fade so quickly. She'd seen it before and she knew she'd see it again.

"I love you, too." He said, the smile not leaving his face.

\----

When Jughead got back to the trailer that night, he was in the middle of trying to find something to make for dinner when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Jughead."

"Dad? Hey.. Hey, what's going on?" He asked, moving to sit at the table.

"Apparently you tried to call and talk to me, so they're letting me call you to make sure nothing's going on over there. If it was up to me, we wouldn't be talking."

".. What do you mean?.." Jughead asked slowly, his heart suddenly beating quicker.

"I mean, I don't want to call you, Jughead. I don't want to talk, I don't want to chat or see how things are.. You gotta' stop trying, kid.. You just gotta' stop."

"Dad, what are you talking about? I-.. I want us to fix things.. When you get out, we can start over, start fresh.."

"No! Damnit, Jughead, would you stop with your father-son bonding fantasies and just fucking listen for once in your life? Stop. Just stop trying. It's not going to happen. It didn't happen before and it won't happen in the future."

Jughead balled his free hand into a fist and shut his eyes, trying not to cry while he was still on the phone with him. His dad hated crying. He had been yelled at for crying before. He always questioned what kind of parent would scold their child rather than comforting them when they cried.

"Stop calling."

The phone went dead and Jughead slammed his down on the table, yelling out in frustration before he started crying into his hands. He didn't understand and he felt betrayed and disappointed. The worst was the hurt though, he hurt and ached for a relationship with either of his parents. Even if it was just one of them, it would have been better than the current situation.

"Why... Why, God? What did I ever do?" He sobbed, staring up at the ceiling. 

He sat there at the kitchen table for what felt like forever, just crying and trying to understand the best he could. He couldn't though, there was no proper explanation for any of it. For why his dad didn't love him, why his mom didn't love him. He just didn't get it and he didn't know if he ever would.

He finally grabbed his phone and texted Veronica.

"Can you come over? Like.. Right now?"

"I'm already in my pajamas.. Do you want to come here? My parents are out and they won't be home for like 6 hours."

"Coming." He replied.

When he got to the building, he headed up to their suite and knocked on the door.

Veronica answered in red pajama shorts and a black tank top. Her hair was tied up and she was holding the TV remote in one hand. The moment she saw him, she frowned.

"Jug.. What happened?" She asked quickly, pulling him inside.

He just stood there, looking at her. He just felt so empty and unwanted. He couldn't even describe it to her if he tried. He didn't even want to try. He didn't want to fall apart again. It was too exhausting, emotionally and physically. He'd skipped dinner. He deserved to starve, he had told himself.

"Jug.. Say something, you're worrying me."

".. Love me.." He whispered. "Love me with everything you have."

She blinked a few times, setting the remote down on a table without even looking at it. Her eyes stayed focused on him. Stepping forward, she moved her hands to his shoulders and brought him close, kissing his neck, trailing multiple kisses up to his face until their lips came together.

He placed a hand on her waist and one near her hair, getting lost in her. Her kisses, the scent of her perfume, the way her skin felt soft like silk sheets, the way her fingers trailed under his shirt and up his back.

".. Pick me up like you did at the fair." She breathed into his ear.

Without hesitation, he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up, letting her wrap her legs around him.

"Now take me to my room." She instructed, looking him in the eyes.

He took her to her room and placed her on the bed before closing her bedroom door. He then sat beside her, gently taking her tank top and pulling it up and off, throwing it to the side. She pushed his hat off and ran her fingers through his hair, giggling quietly at how much he was blushing.

"What?" He frowned, stopping.

"No.. Nothing, you're just so cute." She told him, kissing him again.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Stopppp" He fake-begged.

"Never." She grinned and then took his shirt off.

Second by second, they continued to undress eachother before moving underneath the sheets and letting their hands wander aimlessly as they kissed, barely stopping to breathe.

".. Are you sure you want to-..?" She asked softly.

He went still, realizing she was basically saying this was going to lead to sex. Were they about to have sex? His mind was racing with self-doubt and self-consciousness and worry of what she would think. He didn't know if he would be bad at it or if he would hurt her accidentally or make a fool of himself.

"I-.." He nodded slowly.

"Just relax." She told him, placing a hand on his bare shoulder. "It's just you and I.. Don't be nervous."

"I've never-.."

"It's okay.. Just go with whatever feels right.. We don't need to rush anything.. You have my permission though.. I'm an open book, Jughead.. Your love is my desire."

So he loved her. He loved her the best that he could. He wasn't sure he exactly knew how. Sometimes he felt dead to love, but in her arms, it felt like he couldn't possibly do anything wrong. And if he had, she sure didn't show it.


	8. Two Lovers Locked Out Of Love

Veronica and Jughead had just been laying in her bed together for awhile after they had had sex. They were both silent, their arms still wrapped around each other. Veronica had her head nuzzled under his chin and he was gently trailing his fingers up and down her back, tracing patterns against her skin.

".. Just so you know, you were amazing." She whispered, making him blush.

"So were you." He whispered back, his face going super red.

She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"My parents will be home in two hours.. But to be safe, we should probably shower and you should get out of here.. I really don't want another bad encounter with you and my dad."

"Me either.. Hey uhm.. Can we shower together?" He asked quietly.

She smiled softly at him and placed a hand on his cheek. "That sounds nice.. Yeah, let's do that."

Afterward, once they were both dressed, she walked him to the door and pulled his hat onto his head, smirking at him.

"I'll see you at School tomorrow, Jug." She kissed him on the lips and then stepped back.

\----  
But the next day, she wasn't at school. She wasn't in any of her usual classes. She wasn't at their lunch table in the cafeteria and she wasn't outside during sport when Archie was doing football practice.

Betty, Archie and Jughead had all texted her and asked where she was but they didn't get an answer.

"Maybe she's sick or something." Archie suggested as they left school that afternoon.

"She would still text back.. And I don't think she would suddenly be sick. I was just with her last night."

Betty and Archie looked at him.

"You were at her place? Last night?" Betty asked.

Archie smirked. "Woahhh... Did you guys finally..?"

"That's really not your business. Either of you."

"Ha! That means yes! Way to go, Jug!" Archie slapped him on the back playfully.

Betty was silent, blinking and thinking about the fact that he might have lost his virginity to her best friend. For some reason she felt jealous and maybe even a little angry about it.

"Did you use protection?" She asked, stopping and crossing her arms. "Because Veronica isn't on birth control."

Jughead blinked and turned red, staring at them. "Yes.. Of course. I'm not stupid."

"Good.. Her parents would probably kill you if you got her pregnant." Betty shook her head and started walking again.

\----  
Veronica hadn't shown up at school because she was simply hiding. Hiding from her dad, from her mom, from the world.

When her parents had come back last night, her dad had come into her room to say goodnight and he had found the condom package on her night stand.

He had been drinking when he and Hermione were out and he started yelling. Veronica had yelled back, tried to defend herself. She tried to stick up for herself and for Jughead. But it only made him yell more. Before she knew what was coming, her father had swung at her, his fist meeting her cheek, below her eye.

When it happened, he quickly retreated out of the room, looking terrified about what he had done. Veronica had cried and shoved necessities in her dark purple duffel bag and left the house. She ended up hiding alone at the top of a slide at the park until the sun came up. Then she sat in Pop's since no on else was around during the early morning school hours. By then her cheek had started bruising and she tried to cover it up the best she could with some concealer.

She couldn't go to school and show her face. She didn't want the teachers to ask questions, she didn't want anyone to ask her questions. She was scared the principal would call her dad or her mom. As soon as school was over, she went to wait for Jughead at his trailer. She sat on the front steps and stared at the ground, wiping at her eyes.

As Jughead approached the trailer, he saw her and quickened his pace.

"V.. Hey, where were you tod-.. Holy shit." He breathed when she looked up at him.

He dropped his backpack and sat beside her, cupping her face with his hands gently.

".. What happened?" He asked, looking terrified.

".. My dad." She tried to force a pitiful laugh.

"What? Veronica.. Why? Was it me? Is this because of me?"

"No.. I-.. Not really.. He-.. The condom wrapper was on my nightstand.. And he saw it and flipped out.. He had been drinking though and he just-.."

"I'm sorry.. Fuck.. I'm so sorry..." He started tearing up as he pulled her into a hug.

"Don't be.. Jug, it's not your fault.. I had hours to notice it and get rid of it.. It's my fault.. I should have been more careful."

"Why not me? Why shouldn't I have been the one to be more careful? I was at your house, in your bed!" He exclaimed, feeling horrible.

"Jug.. Please, don't worry yourself about it. I'll be fine and he'll get over it. He can't honestly think I don't do things with guys.. I'm seventeen.. He needs to stop overreacting. Teenagers have sex."

Jughead bit his lip.

"Come inside, I have ice." He grabbed his backpack off the dirt and unlocked the front door, leading her inside.

She sat at the kitchen table and let him hold an ice pack to her cheek. She kept her eyes on his face, observing how he bit his lip and blinked a few times as he pressed the ice against her skin, being extra careful not to apply too much pressure.

"Is that okay?"

"You're just fine." She told him, placing a hand on top of his free hand he had resting on the table.

".. How come you didn't text anyone back? Betty and Archie have been worried too.. Others as well."

"I.. Guess I've just kind of been in shock.. I spent the night at a park.. Then was at Pop's for hours."

"Why didn't you come straight here after he hit you?" Jughead blinked.

".. I-.. I thought about it.. But.. On the off-chance that my dad went looking for me.. Or my mom.. I didn't want them to find me with you.. I couldn't let you be involved in a huge mess with my parents.. I didn't want anyone else to hurt you."

He frowned. "I already am in a huge mess with your parents.. Now your dad and probably your mom, know that I've had sex with you."

She sighed and looked at the table. "Well, he'll just have to get over it.. He can't pray to the gods and make me a virgin." She laughed slightly.

He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry he hit you." He whispered.

"I-.. I'll be fine. I'm a strong woman." She smiled softly and poked his cheek.

\----  
When Veronica showed up at School the next day, she told everyone who asked, that one of her cousins had been visiting and had hit her with a baseball bat.

The only people who knew what actually happened were Jughead, Betty, Archie and Kevin.

They had all pretty much insisted that she tell the sheriff but Veronica didn't like that idea..

"Daddy wouldn't have done that but he was really drunk. I'd never seen him like that before.. He's already apologized for it and mommy said that she isn't going to let him drink like that ever again. Everything's fine now."

"Well.." Jughead trailed off.

"Oh.. Yeah, except the part about you. They don't like you."

Archie laughed. "Jughead is so great with other peoples parents."

"Shut up, you're no saint either." Jughead shook his head and laughed as well.

"Hey, Jug, can you come over after school and help with some stuff for the dinner party tomorrow?" Betty asked.

"Why not Archie?"

"I have to help my dad." Archie told him.

"Veronica?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Daddy is taking me out shopping for all the trouble he caused yesterday." Veronica said.

"So.. That leaves you, Jug.. You can help, right? There's tons of food that has to be cooked and we need to clean the dining room."

"Yeah, sure.. I'll help." He nodded.

He didn't like going over to Betty's house. Her mom didn't care too much for him either and she let him know it. 

"Thanks." Betty smiled softly.

\----  
When Betty and Jughead got to her house, he knew her mom was home because he could smell her perfume as soon as they walked in.

"Mom? Mom, I'm home." Betty called, setting her book bag on the couch.

Alice walked in and blinked. "Hi Sweetheart.." She then narrowed her glance at him. "Jughead.. Hello."

"Hi, Mrs. Cooper.. Betty asked me to come help with cooking and stuff."

Alice looked back to Betty. "I thought you were going to ask Archie or Veronica."

"They already had plans, mom.. Besides, Jughead is just as good as them.. If anyone knows food, it's him."

Alice sighed. "Well, alright. I hope this won't be awkward for you, Jughead." She gave a forced smile.

"Huh? Why? Because Betty broke up with me? No.. We're still friends."

"Oh.. Okay, well.. Come on." She headed into the kitchen.

Betty gave Jughead a look, seeing that he looked kind of hurt.

".. We are still friends, right? Did you mean that?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah.. Of course.. But that doesn't mean we don't need to talk about things.. I'm still hurt."

He then walked into the kitchen to wash his hands. Betty blinked and followed him, washing hers as well while Alice took food out of the fridge and started laying it out on the counter.

".. So.. How old are the twins now?" Jughead asked, hoping to start a conversation that didn't revolve around him or his dad.

"Oh.." Alice thought for a moment. "About four months now, right?"

"Yeah." Betty nodded. "I can't wait for you to meet them." She grinned at Jughead and started cutting up carrots.

"Here." Alice handed Jughead a box of cake mix. "You can follow the instructions, right?"

"Yep.." He nodded and started gathering things.

".. You look different." Alice said suddenly, turning him around.

"Huh?"

".. Have you lost weight?" She blinked. "You look awfully thin."

"Uh.. Maybe? I don't know." He said quietly, noticing that Betty was now watching and looking concerned.

"Huh. Well I hope you plan on eating tons tomorrow. We're going to have so much food and I hate wasting any."

"I'm sure he'll be having seconds, mom." Betty laughed slightly.

They cooked different things over the next few hours, then tidied up the dining room so the table was clear for the next day.

Alice left to see a friend when they were done and Betty instantly looked at Jughead.

"I want to talk to you." She said.

"Okay.. About what?" 

"About you and V.."

Jughead sighed and ran his hands down his face. "What now?"

".. Archie said that.. You told Veronica you love her and that she.. Said it back."

"Yeah.. I did and.. She did." 

Betty played with the hem of her light pink sweater, biting at her lip.

".. Do you really love her, Jug?"

"I do.. Betty. Why is it such a problem for you? You're the one who ran after Archie."

"It's not about me! It's about you! She doesn't really love you.. You can't honestly sit there and think she loves you. You don't know her!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Jughead blinked.

"She's Veronica Lodge.. She's practically royalty, Jughead, and she dates guys who wear business suits and have mimosas for breakfast. Not guys who live in trailers and wear flannels.. She is not a bad girl.. She is not interested in mysterious boys from the other side of the tracks.. Whatever you think is going on, it won't last."

Jughead just stared at her as she said all these things, letting doubt fill his head.

"She may say she loves you, but one day.. One day when you think everything is good, she's going to suddenly stop being interested.. Because there's going to be someone else, someone better." She said firmly.

Not only was Betty making him wonder if Veronica really loved him, but she was making him feel like he wasn't good enough for her or for anyone. He let out a slow breath and stood up.

"I'm gonna' go." He muttered, going for the door.

"Jughead.."

"No. I don't want to hear anymore.. Just stop." 

He left and Betty stared at the door for a moment, before curling up on the couch, wondering if she should talk to Veronica about it all or just wait and see what would happen between them.

She was lying to herself and to Jughead. She was jealous.. She hadn't expected him to move on so easily and she certainly hadn't expected him to tell her he loved her.


	9. It's A Cold And It's A Broken Hallelujah

Jughead went back to the trailer and laid across the couch, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about everything Betty had said about Veronica.

Veronica seemed as interested as she could be. She didn't seem like she was only with him out of pity or sympathy. Every time she kissed him or looked at him, he felt loved. It never felt fake or forced. She made him feel so alive.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up. It was her.

"I just got home.. I wanna' come see you. Can I come over? xx"

"Of course you can." He replied.

She showed up a half hour later and he let her in. She could sense right away that his mood seemed different from earlier at school.

"Everything okay?" She kissed his cheek.

".. Yeah.. Just.." He shrugged and took her hand, bringing her over to the couch.

She looked at him, blinking a few times.

"I was at Betty's, right? Having a nice and awkward 3-Hour-Cooking-Session with her and her mom.. And.. Then like her mom leaves and Betty just started going on and on about how you don't really love me and that.. You want to date guys who wear business suits and.." He shook his head, suddenly feeling upset.

Veronica made a face. "Betty said that?"

"Yeah.. She said that.. We won't last or whatever and just-.." He looked at his hands.

".. I can't believe she said that.." Veronica blinked and then frowned, feeling hurt.

She then looked at Jughead, seeing the doubt in his eyes.

".. I don't care what anyone says. I love you because I love you. It's not out of pity.. It's not because I feel bad for you. I feel butterflies when we kiss.. I feel loved when you hold me.. I am so unbelievably happy when I am with you and nothing or no one could ever change that.. I promise you." 

Jughead looked her in the eyes. He was great at telling when someone was lying and he knew she wasn't. He believed every word she told him and he felt relieved. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm going to talk to her." She murmured, pressing her cheek against his.

".. I hope you guys don't have a huge fight or something." He frowned.

"We won't, don't worry." She kissed him and rubbed his back softly.

He smiled at her and then winced slightly as he felt an odd burning sensation deep in his stomach. It was weird, it wasn't a stabbing pain or an ache. It was a burning, fiery feeling. It was something he'd never experienced before.

".. Are you okay?" Veronica was staring at him and Jughead realized he must have been making a very noticeable pained expression.

"Huh?.. Yeah, my stomach just kinda' was hurting for a second.." He waved a hand and then laid back across the couch, pulling her on top of him and wrapping his arms around her.

She sighed happily and kicked her heels off to the floor, laying her head against his shirt.

\----  
On Saturday, Jughead woke up feeling completely awful. He'd slept past his arm and it was now nearly two in the afternoon.

One of the first things he noticed was that he was hot. Way too hot. But God, he was shivering like he was sitting in a pile of snow. He pressed his hands to his face and groaned, figuring he must have a cold or something.

But his throat felt fine.. His nose wasn't bothering him and he didn't have that usual headache that always seemed to accompany the beginning of a cold.

His stomach on the other hand was the next thing he noticed. The burning sensation was back and it was met with swirling nausea that somehow he had ignored before. But now he couldn't ignore it. He barely had time to bolt upright in the bed before he was throwing up onto the sheets. It was fast and sudden and he had to cough a few times before he could breathe in again. 

"Holy shit." He muttered to himself, wrapping an arm loosely around his stomach.

He was still half asleep, he was nauseated as fuck and now he had to clean up the bed. He was supposed to be at Betty's in a few hours for Polly's little Welcome dinner and he wasn't even sure he could get out of bed.

He sat there for a few minutes, waiting for the sick feeling to go away. Much to his surprise, it seemed to settle away and he slowly got off the bed, not seeming to notice that there was specks of blood in the vomit as he stripped the sheets off.

He threw everything in the wash and then got in the shower, unable to settle on a proper water temperature. The hot water was too hot and made him dizzy but the cold water made his teeth chatter.

Jughead didn't understand why he felt so bad. The fever was unexplainable. He would have blamed it on a virus but he didn't feel nauseated anymore and he didn't seem to have any other symptoms at all.

He shrugged it off as he brushed his teeth and dried his hair. He got the stuff from the bed dry and then headed back into the bedroom. Once he was dressed he ended up falling back asleep, insisting he was only going to take an hour nap before heading to Betty's.

A 1 hour nap turned into a 3 hour nap and when he woke up he was supposed to be at her house a half hour ago. 

"Fuck." He quickly put shoes on and grabbed a jacket from his closet.

When he arrived at Betty's, it was nearly a full hour since he was supposed to be there, but Polly's car wasn't in the driveway so he figured she hadn't gotten there yet thankfully.

He knocked on the door and let out a breath, feeling slightly ill again after such a long walk.

"Jug! Hey. I'm glad you had it.. We weren't sure if you were coming." Betty frowned.

"Yeah I-.. I fell asleep and.. Overslept."

"Don't worry about it.." She stepped outside. "I just wanted to talk to you privately for a minute. I talked to Veronica and.. I wanted to apologize to you.. You were right. She really does love you."

Jughead nodded. "It's fine.. It's in the past.. Can we just.. Be friends?"

"Of course." She hugged him, but stepped back fairly quickly, looking concerned.

"Jug.. You're really warm. Are you sick?" She frowned.

He shook his head, not wanting to make a huge deal about it. "No, no.. I'm fine.. I just walked here really fast when I saw how late I was."

"Oh, okay.. Well don't worry about it, Polly's running late because of traffic. Come on inside.. Archie and Veronica are already here and my mom's wondering where you are."

Betty lead him inside and into the living room.

Archie and Veronica were laughing about something that Veronica was showing him on her phone but when they walked in, Veronica looked up.

"Jug, there you are." She grinned.

Archie looked up as well. "Hey dude."

Jughead waved. "Hey." He sat beside Veronica and kissed her cheek.

Alice walked in and gave Jughead a look.

"Nice of you to finally show up." She said.

"Sorry, Mrs. Cooper.. I kinda took a nap and overslept."

She shrugged. "Well you're here now.. That's all that matters. Polly should be here soon." She then walked back into the kitchen.

Jughead could smell all the food being cooked up and it was bringing on another strong wave of nausea. He had to focus on breathing through it in an attempt not to throw up again.

The doorbell rang and Betty hurried to get it as she knew it was Polly. Only Polly rang the doorbell rather than knocking.

"Polly!" Betty squealed, wrapping her arms tightly around her older sister.

"Hi, Betty!"

Veronica stood as Polly pushed the twin-stroller inside, where both the babies were calmly tucked inside.

"Hi, Polly. Good to see you again." Veronica smiled.

Polly pulled her into a hug. "You too. I love your dress." She smiled, looking her over.

Veronica's dress was casual but cute. It was a deep red and went down to her knees. It was very flowy and flattering.

"Thank you!" She beamed, doing a little twirl.

Archie walked over and gave Polly a hug. "Hey, glad you got here OK. Traffic can be so bad getting into Riverdale."

"Hey Arch. Yeah, it was so heavy but yep, everything worked out great." She smiled and then looked over at Jughead. He had stood up but felt too shy to actually walk over.

Betty looked at him. "Come on, Jug. Don't be shy."

He went slightly red as he walked over.

"We haven't properly met, have we?" Polly smiled. "You must be Jughead."

"That's me.. Nice to meet you." He said quietly, giving an awkward smile and holding out a hand.

"Oh, please.. Betty's friends are family." Polly smiled and held out her arms for a hug.

Jughead hugged her. Even if he didn't know her, he was never one to deny a hug from someone. He didn't get many and if he was honest, he was always wanting more. Hugs were special to him. They meant so much more than a wave or a handshake. When someone hugged you, it meant you were important to them.

"Would you like to meet the twins?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would be cool." He nodded.

She lifted the blanket on the stroller. Both babies were squirming a little, big grins on their faces.

"This is Juniper and Dagwood." She pointed.

"Hey children." He greeted, then made silly faces at them until they grinned wider.

"Looks like you're pretty good with babies.. Do you want any of your own someday?" Polly asked.

Jughead laughed at first but then looked at Veronica, who smiled and gave him a shrug. It wasn't like a "I don't know how I feel about babies" shrug. It was more like a "That might be nice." type of shrug.

"Yeah, maybe.. I kinda want to be a dad someday." Jughead nodded at Polly and let Juniper wrap a tiny hand around his pinky finger.

Alice walked in, feeling like she heard another voice coming from the living room.

"Polly, dear!" She hurried over and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "There's my precious older daughter.. And there's my grandbabies. Oh, look how much they've grown." She breathed.

She picked up Dagwood and looked at Jughead. "What do you think? Aren't they just precious?"

".. Yeah.. They are.. And very quiet, too.. I had this awful image of both of them sobbing hysterically when they saw me for the first time." He joked.

"Oh, please. You and your father think you're both so hard and tough. You're both just mushy, compassionate, writers." Alice rolled her eyes, but her words still came out more like a compliment.

Jughead shrugged and smirked a bit.

Veronica brushed her fingers against his other hand and gave him a slight grin. Betty hadn't told her mom that Jughead was with Veronica now and Veronica didn't want to make it too obvious.

When everyone was finally getting settled at the dinner table, all minus Hal, who certainly wasn't invited, Jughead was annoyed when the burning feeling returned deep down in his stomach. It felt like fire and it was worse than the last time he'd felt it. He could feel himself sweating and he wasn't sure if it was the pain or his fever was breaking.

The nausea joined the pain a few minutes later and he let out a slow breath, glad no one was noticing that something was wrong. Everyone was submerged in conversation about the twins and how Polly was doing away from home.

Jughead tried to wait it out for a few more minutes, but the few bites of food he had managed, felt like they were going to come back up and he figured not to make a scene.

He stood. "Excuse me." He said, then went upstairs, practically dragging himself down the hall and into the bathroom.

He shut the door and sat on the edge of the tub, still trying to breathe through it. The burning sensation was growing more and more painful and he was starting to feel disoriented. He leaned forward over the toilet when his stomach had finally had enough. There wasn't much to throw up, but this time there was more blood and this time.. He noticed it.

His heart was instantly pounding out of his chest at the sight of it.

"What the fuck.." He breathed. "What the actual fu-.." He threw up a second time and this time around it was just blood. Not a lot but enough to where he was definitely freaking the fuck out.

He quickly wiped at his mouth with tissue and then flushed the toilet, knowing that if he were to actually show someone how much blood there was, they would probably lose their shit and think he was dying. Besides, he wasn't dying, right?

He took his phone out and texted Veronica. "I'm in the bathroom. Can you come here? Please?"

Veronica knew how bad it might look, following Jughead upstairs, but he had been gone almost ten minutes and she got away with saying she was going to see if he got lost and then added a quick laugh.

She walked into the bathroom and was overcome with worry. He was just sitting on the edge of the tub. His face was pale and he was sweating. His arms were wrapped around his middle and he was biting his bottom lip so hard he was nearly breaking skin.

When he heard her walk in, he looked up at her. He looked so weak and pained. His eyes were now flooding with tears and he held out a hand for her.

"Holy shit.. Jughead, are you okay?" She sat beside him and squeezed his hand gently.

".. I threw up this morning.. And.. Now.. And.. It was blood, Ronnie.. I threw up blood and my stomach is killing me.. I want to scream." He choked out through tears.

"You threw up blood? Oh God.. Okay, just.. Breathe.. Okay? Take deep breaths. I need to get Alice. You need to go to the emergency room." She stood up and hurried into the hall, trying not to cry.

"Mrs. Cooper! Alice! Alice, can you please come here? Quickly?"

Her voice was urgent and laced with all the concern she held.

Betty blinked and watched as her mom got up from the table and headed for the stairs, telling the others to stay at the table while she went to see what was going on.

She met Veronica at the top of the stairs and Veronica grabbed her hand and pulled her quickly to the bathroom.

"He needs to go to the Hospital.. Like, right now.. He threw up blood and he's in a lot of pain and I don't know what's wrong.." She said quickly.

Alice took one look at Jughead and her eyes widened. "Jughead.. I-.. Just.. It'll all be fine, okay? Can you stand?"

He shook his head.

"I'll get Archie." Alice said.

Rather than going to the stairs and calling for him, she practically screamed for him to get upstairs.

Now Betty and Polly were super concerned as Archie bolted up the stairs, knowing something must be really wrong.

"What's going on? Jug?" Archie darted into the bathroom.

"I need you to carry him down to the car. He needs the ER.. He's thrown up blood." Alice said, biting at her nails.

"What? Jesus, Jughead.." Archie placed his hands on the younger boys shoulders. "I've got you, okay?"

Jughead nodded and draped his arms loosely around Archie's neck, letting him lift him off of the edge of the tub and carry him downstairs. He just focused on not passing out from the amount of pain he was in.

"Oh my God." Betty stood frantically when she saw Archie carrying Jughead downstairs and towards the front door.

"Stay here. Both of you." Alice said firmly to Betty and Polly. "We don't need to crowd the ER and bring attention to ourselves. Archie, will you stay with them, please?"

"Of course." Archie nodded and put Jughead in the back of the car, buckling him in before squeezing his hand. "Just hang tight, okay buddy? You're going to be okay."

"Okay.." He breathed, closing his eyes and letting out a slow breath. "Ronnie.. I want Ronnie." He added.

"I'll get her, Jug." Archie quickly went back inside. "He wants you, V."

Veronica looked at Alice and Alice nodded, grabbing her keys and hurrying out the door. Veronica followed, still fighting tears and wondering what was happening with him.

It was gonna be a long night.


	10. I'm Not Ready, Eyes Heavy Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, since we're about to get into some medical shiz here, I should point out that the actual recovery stay in the Hospital from the surgery mentioned is about 5-7 days, depending. Another thing is there's more parts to recovery and tubes and stuff and a bunch of junk, but since we're keeping this casual and it's not a Grey's Anatomy fic, I don't feel like making it too complicated. So just.. Enjoy and pretend. It's fiction afterall. Thanks to all the cool people who read and comment on this. This literally was never intended to be posted to so many. I literally only wrote it because it was an idea. Never thought so many people would love it!

Jughead had a death grip on Veronica's hand the whole ride to the Hospital. He felt himself fading in and out of what seemed like a black abyss. The pain felt like it was boring a hole through his stomach and out his back and he swore to God that his insides were melting.

He squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming down the sides of his face.

"V.." He breathed.

"I'm here.. Just breathe. We're almost there, you have to keep breathing." She instructed as she used her free hand to rub his arm softly.

When Alice arrived at the Hospital, she parked as close to the ER as she could and had to help Veronica practically drag Jughead inside. Veronica yelled loudly for someone to help them and Alice seemed almost surprised at how loud she could get. But then again, she was a Lodge and they knew how to be loud and affirmative.

A nurse and a doctor were quick to get him onto a gurney and they took him away into an examining room while another nurse urged Alice and Veronica to sit down and try to stay calm.

"I'm going to need you to fill out some information." She said, handing Alice a clipboard that held some papers.

Alice scanned her eyes over them and then nodded and picked up the pen. She started filling out what she could, then looked at Veronica.

"When is his birthday?"

"October second."

Alice nodded. "Who is his emergency contact?"

Veronica looked at her. ".. Me." She said quietly.

Alice looked back at her and blinked.

"Jughead and I-.."

Alice nodded and reached over, placing a hand on top of hers.

"I know, Sweetheart.. I know.. I can tell."

Veronica gave her a sad smile and nodded. "I love him so much." She whispered, her voice wavering.

"I know.. It's okay.. He's going to be okay.. I promise." She finished filling out the papers and then pulled her into a hug.

"How can you be so sure? He was throwing up blood.. I'm no doctor or medical expert.. But the last story I heard about someone throwing up blood didn't end very well." Veronica breathed.

"Well.." Alice started, but didn't really know what to say as she knew Veronica was right. 

Alice scanned her brain for things she could think of that might be causing his symptoms but she didn't really know much about any of it either. She went and gave the clipboard back to the nurse and then resumed her position next to Veronica. She placed an arm around her and rested her head against hers.

"Do you want to call your mom or dad?"

"No!-.. No.. They-.. They don't like Jughead.. I-.. My dad is.. Really pissed off at him."

"No offence, but your parents don't really like anyone."

"Trust me, I know.. But they really don't like him.. Especially after my dad found out that we had.. Uhm.. You know?"

"Oh brother. Does your dad think that teenagers don't have sex? It's completely natural. I'm sure you both were careful.. That's all that matters."

"Yeah.. We were careful." Veronica said.

For some reason she felt it was so much easier to talk to Betty's mom rather than her own. Hermione was so full of lectures and over-opinionated rants. She never seemed to want to just have a normal mother-daughter talk with Veronica. It was all facts and business with her and Hiram.

".. Do you like Jughead?" Veronica suddenly asked. "I mean.. I've seen you give him a hard time before.. Mostly when he was dating Betty but.. Now.. I mean.."

"I do.. I do like him.. He's a good kid.. I give him a hard time sometimes because.. In a way.. Sometimes I feel responsible for him."

"What do you mean?"

"If I catch him doing something wrong or overhear him coming up with some wildly foolish idea.. I always tend to talk him out of it or change his mind.. I-.. I only want the best for him and where his dad is in prison, he needs a parental figure in his life.. So sometimes I just.. I try to be the harsh-but-loving mother."

Veronica smiled softly. "That's sweet.."

"He doesn't think so." She laughed slightly. "I'll have to be a little softer."

"Jughead likes hugs.." Veronica told her. "I've had a lot of hugs in my life but Jughead gives the best hugs ever.. He really holds onto you and.. Makes sure you know he means it.."

"Well.. When this mess is over.. I'll make sure he gets a hug from me."

Veronica smiled softly and nodded. She then glanced at the clock, noting that it had already been 30 minutes since they had arrived. 

After another half hour, a doctor walked over. "Mrs. Cooper?"

Alice stood up and nodded. "Yes.. Is Jughead okay?" She asked quickly.

Veronica stood up as well, grabbing Alice's hand.

".. Mr. Jones is in surgery.. Upon doing scans, we found a large ulcer in his stomach and it was bleeding.. So he's getting a small operation done that will stop the bleeding. It's done with a small scope so he won't have any external stitches."

".. They aren't cutting him open?" Veronica asked, tearing up.

"No, no. They'll go in with the scope through his mouth. It's a very minor procedure and his vitals have been steady so far.. He should be released by tomorrow morning if all goes well. Just try to relax until I have any more updates for you."

"Okay.. Thank you." Alice smiled softly and then sat back down, not letting go of Veronica's hand.

".. I can't believe he's in surgery." Veronica breathed, staring at the floor.

".. How did he get an ulcer? I mean.. Is it even possible at his age? He's sixteen.. It's.. It seems so extreme."

Veronica shrugged, but had slight feeling that it might have something to do with the eating disorder. She knew that eating disorders caused a lot of health issues. Half the cheerleading squad suffered from something of the sort and they were always complaining of symptoms; hair loss, weakness, stomach aches, dizziness.

It was another hour before the doctor came back to them, holding what Veronica assumed was Jughead's medical chart.

"He's out of surgery and currently in recovery, where he'll be until he's awake.. When he is awake and settled in a room, I'll come get you two. Everything went well."

\----

Jughead was sure he died. He could swear he was dead. Everything was completely dark and silent. Holy shit, was this Hell? He was in Hell. Definitely. Lord knows he wasn't getting into Heaven. Great. 

Wait, no.. There was a noise. An annoying beeping noise. What the fuck was that? It was loud. It was consistent. 

As the anesthesia wore off he suddenly seemed to remember what had happened and realized his eyes were just closed. He muttered to himself that he was an idiot and struggled for a moment, before getting his eyes open. Everything was a little fuzzy and blurry but he blinked it away.

"Jug.."

Veronica was there, sitting on the side of the bed, her hand holding onto his and her eyes focused on him with extreme worry.

"V.." He mumbled.

His head ached slightly and his stomach felt gross but he was definitely alive.

"I'm right here.." She breathed, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

She trailed her free hand through his hair, smiling softly at him. He looked even more innocent without his hat covering his near-black locks.

"What happened..?" He asked after a few moments of trying to gather his thoughts.

"You had surgery."

"What?" His eyes widened and he stared down at the blankets covering himself. "Where have I been sliced and diced, V?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Well, at least we know he's fine."

Veronica laughed and shook her head. "You weren't 'Sliced and diced', Jughead. They went in orally with a scope.. You had an ulcer that was bleeding in your stomach."

"Shit.." He said slowly, letting a hand wander to his stomach, feeling kind of shocked.

"Yeah but you're okay now.. You'll be out of here by morning." Alice said, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Thanks for rescuing me, Mrs. C."

Alice shook her head but smiled and patted his shoulder. "You're a good kid, Jughead. Couldn't let you die."

The doctor walked in and gave an overly-cheery smile. "Oh good, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Uh.. Like I'm being pumped full of drugs."

"That would be the morphine." She told him, checking his vitals on the machine he was hooked up to.

She quickly and fully explained the procedure to him and then looked at his chart. "Do you suffer from high levels of stress?"

"Not really, no.. Just like school stress."

"Do you have diabetes?"

"No." He blinked.

"Do you currently suffer from Anorexia or Bulimia, or partake in any fad-diets?"

Jughead stared at her. "What kind of questions are these?"

"Well, I'm trying to figure out why someone as young as you, had such a severe ulcer."

"Well, I don't know." He replied, starting to get defensive.

"Look, if you're suffering from an eating disorder, there's people who can he-.."

Jughead quickly cut her off. "No. I don't suffer from anything except annoyance."

Alice had to look away and stifle a laugh. She couldn't help but acknowledge to herself that she and Jughead were both quite sassy with people. She even felt she would have said the same thing if she were in his position. Although, she also wondered if he was telling the truth.

The doctor sighed and shook her head. "Well, alright.. If you think of any useful information, just press the call button. You'll be released tomorrow morning. You're going to have to follow a strict diet for the next 5-10 days. No spicy food, no overly acidic foods or drinks.. For the first 3 days, you'll be having only liquids and soft foods."

"Soft foods?" He gave her a look. "Like an infant?"

The doctor just blinked. "You'll get papers on what you can and can't have. For now, just rest." She said, then walked out.

Jughead shook his head and then closed his eyes, suddenly feeling extremely tired. He figured the anesthesia still hadn't worn off.

He could use some more sleep. This might be the only time he actually slept good. What a catch.


	11. And If I Ever Let You Down, I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lil' short but I wanted to give you all something because I have a huge week of work ahead of me and idk how much time I'll have for writing.. So enjoy this cute little fluff of Alice bonding and being motherly to Jughead while he's still in the Hospital.  
> As always, thanks for reading! xx  
> (PS - No shade to Wal-Mart. It's just a meme-joke I used for the story lol)

Jughead slept through most of the evening, apart from when he was awake enough to see Betty, Archie and even Polly, who felt bad and brought him some flowers. Veronica and Alice stayed with him overnight. The nurse reluctantly agreed to let Veronica lay on the bed with Jughead, as long as she didn't lay on any tubes or wires or keep him awake.

Alice stayed in the chair beside the bed, sipping at coffee and thumbing through gossip magazines, her eyes occasionally flicking to the monitor to make sure everything stayed steady. She even caught herself monitoring his breathing while he slept, scared that for some reason, something would happen.

She smiled softly, thinking it was so adorable and innocent how they were both curled up to each other. Jughead had a hand resting on Veronica's arm and one of her hands was on his chest, over his heart.

She thought about Hal, how things didn't end good with him. How he didn't love her that way and how she had been done with his attitude and how he had treated her in the last few years of their marriage. She thought about old boyfriends, old guy-pals that she had once fallen for, but nothing ever went anywhere. She even thought about FP. He was one of the few guys that she had actually fallen in love with.. But things didn't work out the way they had wanted to.

Too late now, right?

She looked over to Jughead again as he made a quiet noise, his eyes fluttering open.

"You alright?" She asked.

"I smelled coffee in my sleep." He mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "You would. You're the only one I know who can smell food and beverages in their sleep. I know your doctor won't let you have coffee.. But how about I get you something else?" She offered.

"Mm.." He yawned and looked over at her. "Not much I can have."

"Sure there is." She held up the papers the doctor had brought by. "Beverage list says; Water, milk, non-acidic fruit juices, sports drinks and tea." She told him, then made a face, not really liking the options herself.

"Tea is the Wal-Mart of coffee." Jughead mused, smirking to himself.

"So what's coffee?"

"Target, duh. Best store in the whole world.. I'll take one of those weird athletic beverages.. but not the blue one or the orange one. Those are gross. I like the red one." He told her.

"Got it." She stood and headed out of the room.

Veronica hadn't seemed to stir from her sleep despite them talking, but she had curled up a little closer to him. He kissed her cheek and then looked over to the table-stand beside the bed. He grabbed his phone and turned it on, checking for any messages.

There was a missed call. From the prison.

He raised an eyebrow and clicked on the voicemail that had been left.

There was some muffled voices in the background, then an awkward throat-clear, before his dad's voice filled his ear.

"Jug? Hey-.. Not sure what's going on.. Prison got a call from the Hospital.. Said you were there.. So they're letting me call you... If you don't pick up, you know, I'm gonna' actually think something bad has happened to you.. So, pick up? Jughead.. Come on, boy.."

There was silence for a second, then he kept talking.

"I know I said some pretty shitty stuff last time we talked.. And I'm sorry.. I didn't mean any of it, okay? When I get out of here, I'mma' make it up to you, I promise.. So just, pick up the phone so I know you ain't dead, kid."

Jughead closed his eyes, his heart sinking. He could hear the worry in his dads voice and it was something he hadn't heard in what seemed like eternity. He was so overcome with happiness that his dad hadn't meant what he said, he felt like he could jump up and down and scream with excitement.

He tried to call back, but no one would answer. He called the main prison line and left a message, asking them to tell his dad that he was OK and it was an ulcer and he had minor surgery and he was going home in the morning. He asked them to tell his dad that he loved him and that he was forgiven.

When he hung up, Alice was walking in.

"You look upset." She frowned.

"No-.. Yes.. No-.. Kind of.. My dad called.. And he was apologizing and all this stuff and he was actually worried about me.. But I couldn't get a hold of him and I-.. I just.. Wow.. He said he's gonna' make it up to me when he gets out of prison."

Alice blinked, looking at him. "How much longer is he in for anyways?"

"A year."

"Well, that's not too long.. I'm sure he'll be so excited to see you." She said, then handed him the bottle.

"So you really think he means it then?"

"I do.." She sat back down and smoothed her shirt with her hands. "When FP says he's sorry.. He means it."

Jughead blinked. ".. Wait.. How-.. What do you mean?"

"Your dad and I used to be really good friends back when we were in high school.."

Alice had never told any of the kids about her past with FP and Hal certainly didn't know about it either. Betty and Polly didn't know. Archie didn't know. Veronica didn't know. Jughead was the first person on Earth that she was telling this too and it only seemed right as FP was in fact, his father.

"Oh.." Jughead looked at her. ".. Like.. Best friends? Or did you two.. Like.. Date?" He asked, using quotes with his fingers.

She laughed quietly. "We did.. Yeah.. For a bit."

".. Soo.. What happened?"

"Well, your father got heavily into hanging with the Serpents and doing all this crazy serpent stuff and.. For awhile I allowed him to drag me into it.. But as I got older and I graduated, I just wanted a different lifestyle.. I wanted to get married to the 'good boy' and have a family.. But, looking back.. The actual 'bad boy' was Hal.." She shrugged.

"So.. Are you two still friends or did.. You cut off all contact?"

".. We're not as close as we could be. I haven't had a real conversation with your father in years.. But when I have run into him, he always says the same thing.. He says my name, smiles and nods at me.. I know he still cares for me.."

Jughead raised his eyebrows. "When my dad gets out of prison.. You two should talk."

"You think so? I don't know."

"Yeah, you should.. It's not like you guys are on horrible terms and-.. You never know, right?"

"Jeez, Jughead, it sounds like you want me to go after your dad and beg for his love."

He turned red. "No.. Just.. I think you two should.. Get your friendship back."

She thought about what it would be like to come home to FP, leaning back against the kitchen counter, sipping at his black coffee while he looked at her and grinned that same grin he always gave her. She imagined him wrapping his arms around her and then she snapped out of it.

"We'll see, I guess."

She was silent for a few moments and then sat up straight. "By the way.. You are not going back to that trailer while you recover. I insist on you staying with us until you're better."

"Oh, Mrs. Cooper, you really don't need to do that."

"Nonsense. I won't have you getting hurt because you're by yourself. You'll stay at our house, in the guest room, and you'll eat nice healthy meals and get proper sleep. Understand?"

He nodded. "That actually sounds pretty decent, I gotta' say."

"Good."

"Is Veronica welcome?"

"Anytime. She's always welcome at my house. Hal is the only one unwelcome there." She joked.

He snorted and laid back. "Damn.."

"I know. I'm such a cold bitch." She smirked and went back to her magazine.

She felt bad for ever having treated Jughead not the greatest. She had always wanted a son and maybe she had ignored the fact that he was kind of like one. They were so similar sometimes. Maybe getting closer to FP wouldn't be such a bad idea.


	12. When You Feel So Tired But You Can't Sleep

Jughead didn't end up sleeping very much throughout the night. The morphine had worn off and his stomach felt like someone had stabbed it multiple times. He just laid there on his back, staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to get a nurse to give him more pain meds because at least now he wasn't feeling completely drugged up and the dizziness had disappeared.

He sighed when he saw the sun coming up and Veronica started to wake up.

"Hey.." He whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

She looked at him, blinking tiredly. "Hi, Juggie.." She smiled softly. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "I'm dealing.." 

She sat up. "Will you be okay if I run home and shower? Oh.. And my parents think I spent the night at Betty's.. Just in case they question you in the future."

He nodded. "Okay.. And yeah, I'll be fine. Alice is here." He waved a hand.

"Okay, I should be back before you get released." She kissed his forehead and then got off the bed and headed out of the room.

Alice woke up a few moments later and sat up straight, making a face as she attempted to stretch her arms and back.

"I'm too old to sleep in chairs."

Jughead snorted and looked at her. "At least you're not as old as Nana Rose."

"Pretty sure she's died twice and come back to life and she just pretends that she's been living forever. She has to be at least a hundred and twenty." 

He laughed. "She's breaking records then if she's that old."

She gave a laugh and then glanced around the room.

"Where's Veronica?" She asked.

"She went home to shower and stuff."

"Okay.. Do you need anything or can I run home and do the same? I should check on the girls too."

He waved a hand to the door. "I'll survive."

"You better survive or when I get back I'll slap you." She said jokingly.

Once she was gone as well, Jughead let down his guard and groaned in pain, pressing his hands to his face. He muttered a few curse words and tried to find a more comfortable position, but trying to sit up all the way made him swear even further.

He pressed his hands against the mattress, trying to push himself up against the pillows a bit more, gritting his teeth as he felt the pain go from a 7 to a 10.

"Jug-.. Hey, careful, let me help you."

He looked up and saw Archie walking over.

He lifted him under his arms until he was sitting more upright and then adjusted the pillows behind him. 

"There... You good?" Archie asked, keeping a hand on his shoulder.

Jughead nodded and let out a breath, looking up at him. His eyes were filled with tears and he was fighting to deal with the pain the best he could without anymore medication.

"Jug.." Archie frowned. "Are they giving you anything for the pain?" He asked.

"I had morphine after the surgery but I haven't had anything since.. The doctor said to ask if I needed more but.. I can deal with it.."

"You're barely 12 hours out of surgery.. You really don't expect to get through this without some kind of relief, do you??"

"Maybe Tylenol but I don't want anymore heavy stuff.. It makes me feel weird. I don't like it."

Archie sighed and sat on the side of the bed. "Suit yourself." He shrugged. 

"Where's Ronnie and Alice?"

"They went home to shower and stuff.." 

"Oh.. So you're alone?"

"Yeah but like they just left like five minutes before you got here."

"Oh, okay. Do you want me to get you anything? Are you tired? You look exhausted.. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"You ask a lot of questions in the early hours, Archie." Jughead laughed slightly, but then frowned a little. "I didn't really sleep at all.. Too much pain."

Archie moved so he was sitting beside him, leaning back against the pillows as well. 

"What are you doing..?" Jughead asked tiredly, practically fighting to keep his eyes open now.

"Getting comfortable."

Jughead rolled his eyes and then looked at the IV, watching the liquid drip down the tube. He watched it slowly move all the way to where it was stuck in his arm. Eventually he couldn't fight the exhaustion anymore and his head ended up on Archie's shoulder. He could feel the softness of his cardigan and he let his eyes close, finally falling asleep.

Archie took his phone out and scrolled silently through social media, letting his friend sleep. Maybe Jughead thought he was good at keeping it a secret but Archie knew Jughead wasn't good at sleeping when no one else was around.

He glanced over at him. He always found it interesting to see Jughead without his hat. He always forgot how much hair he had.. How dark it was. It made him look even younger than he actually was. 

Archie considered himself really close with Jughead. Best friends. They went way back. They practically grew up together. So he was like family, right? 

No.

Archie was never able to think of Jughead like a brother and he could never figure out why. Until right then, when Betty walked in, looking as gorgeous as ever with her hair pulled back in a curled ponytail and wearing minimal makeup. He always loved the way her skin glowed.

But he wasn't even thinking about her.. He wasn't thinking about his own girlfriend. Because in that moment, he could only think about the boy sleeping beside him.

"Hey." She whispered, smiling.

He snapped himself out of the weird thought that had crept into his mind and smiled back at her, waving a hand.

She sat down in the chair beside the bed and looked at Jughead, giving a sad smile as she observed him.

"Poor thing." 

"He didn't get much sleep last night.. Too much pain." Archie whispered.

"I'm ba-.." Veronica quickly lowered her voice when she saw her boyfriend was now asleep.

Betty and Archie both looked at her and blinked. She had her hair in a still-half-damp messy bun and she was wearing black leggings and one of Jughead's shirts. 

"What?" She whispered.

"Nothing.. Just.. Your outfit." Betty smirked.

Veronica looked down at herself and blushed. "I take a lot of his clothes." She said quietly.

Archie and Betty had noticed such a difference in Veronica since her and Jughead started seeing each other. Veronica dressed a lot darker around them, but still worse fashionable and professional clothing when she knew she would be around her parents. She also wasn't as strict or uptight. Not that anyone really ever minded, besides, it was just her personality. But she was a little more down-to-earth these days.

"When is he getting released?" Betty asked.

Veronica shrugged. "I'm not sure.. I just know it's sometime this morning." She told her, sitting on one of the other chairs.

"My mom got home as I was leaving to come here.. She looked tired." Betty frowned.

"I think she stayed up most of the night with Jug.. I was mostly asleep but I think they were talking at one point." Veronica said, keeping her eyes on him.

"Well, I'm glad my mom is starting to come around to Jug.. She practically hated him when we were dating." Betty frowned.

Archie shrugged. "She likes me."

"Well you aren't associated with the Serpents." Veronica said.

"Good morning." The doctor said, walking in.

They all turned to look at her as she headed over to the bed and started removing the IV. Jughead woke up and stared at her, blinking a few times.

"Ready to get out of here?" She asked.

"Yeah.."

\----  
Alice showed up just in time to bring him back to her house and the others went with her.

She and Archie helped get Jughead upstairs and Archie tried not to frown as his friend winced and groaned lightly every time they went up a stair. But Jughead had insisted he shower, not wanting to smell like Hospital, which he insisted also had its own scent.

Archie stayed outside of the bathroom in case he needed any sort of help, but was relieved when Jughead emerged after ten or so minutes in pajama pants and a shirt.

"Ready to get back downstairs?" Archie asked.

Jughead groaned but nodded, feeling completely exhausted. The doctor had given him a pretty high dosage of Ibuprofin to take before he left and it had helped with most of the pain but all the moving around had made it flare up again.

"Let me help you the best I can." Archie frowned, putting an arm around his shoulders and gently leading him down the stairs.

"Ow.. Slower, Archie.. Wait." Jughead breathed.

He felt like he couldn't move his legs fast enough and that they would both end up falling down the stairs. Archie stopped and looked at him. 

"Sorry."

"No.. It's fine, I'm just.. So weak."

It took a few minutes but Archie finally managed to get Jughead down the stairs and onto the couch where he laid down, biting his lip as he tried to wait through the pain.

"Do you need anything? I gotta' get to school pretty soon.." Archie frowned.

"No... I'm alright. Thanks for everything."

Betty and Archie both left for school while Veronica knelt beside the couch and kissed his cheek.

"You're gonna' be late."

"Nah.. I'll make it.. I wanted to make sure you were good before I go."

"Yeah, I'm good.. Just.. It hurts but I'll be fine.. I love you." He smiled.

She grinned. "I love you, too, Jug." She touseled his hair and then stood. "See you later."

He waved at her and then pulled the throw blanket over himself and closed his eyes, knowing he could use some sleep after the long night he had.


	13. There's Still A Part Of Me, Needing Part Of You

The next 24 hours were a blur to Jughead. He was running fevers on and off, something that Alice called the doctor about and found it was normal after most surgeries as long as they didn't spike up above 100 degrees. 

He mostly slept apart from when she would wake him up and make him drink a smoothie or Gatorade or something with some sort of nutritional value. She made sure he was comfortable and that he was supplied with enough books for when he actually was awake.

The only real problem was the pain. Some moments it was tolerable and other times it left him in tears. It was Alice who was there when none of the kids could be. Archie, Betty and Veronica would be at school and Alice would be right by his side, trying to talk him through the worst of it. She would hold his hand and tell him stories to distract him. 

By the next afternoon, the pain had gotten better and the fever was improving. He felt well enough to sit up in the guest bed, reading book after book as there was nothing else to really do that didn't involve moving.

"I'm gonna go wash the car, will you be okay for a half hour?" Alice asked as she walked into the guest room.

Jughead laughed slightly. "A whole half hour? I don't know." He joked, peering over the book he was reading.

She rolled her eyes and set a glass of juice on the night stand. "You and your sarcasm."

He smirked. "It keeps me young."

"You're sixteen." She shook her head but then smiled. "I'll be back. Drink that."

She had only been outside for 10 minutes when she could hear someone approaching. Heavy footsteps neared the car and then a voice. 

".. Alice Cooper."

Alice glanced over the car to see FP standing there, his arms crossed. He looked a lot different from the last time she saw him. He had shaved, he looked alive, clean and definitely not wasted out of his mind. He was a sober man and it was a sight to see.

".. FP Jones.. Shouldn't you be in jail?" She asked, stepping around the car to get closer to him.

".. I got out early."

She watched the way he looked around uncomfortably, knowing his presence was awkward and probably not the most welcome.

"Oh, what did you do to earn that? Did you bathe the other inmates? Spoon feed them their mush?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No. It was.. A serpent thing..Alice-.. Look."

"No, you look.. You may be out of prison now but you weren't when your son was in the Hospital, having surgery. You weren't there and I was." She said, her tone changing quickly.

"I know I've made a lot of mistakes.. I haven't been a good dad and that's why I'm here.. Jughead forgave me.. He called and forgave me.. And so I want to try and do things right. I'm out of prison, I'm a hundred and three days sober and I'm ready to start over."

".. Do you think that will work? Do you think you can come back into his life and make things okay? Let me tell you something. Over the last 2 days, I've learned more about your son than you probably have in his whole sixteen years. I was there when he got out of surgery, I stayed up all night in the Hospital and talked with him to distract him from the pain.. I've been there, holding his hand while he cries from how bad he's hurting.. Not you. Me."

FP just looked at her, guilt washing over him in a massive wave. He couldn't even gather words. He had to fight back tears as she talked about Jughead, as she told him how she was taking care of him. Something he should have been there to do

"... Thank you, Alice.." He said quietly, his voice cracking.

"I appreciate you taking care of my son."

She let her arms fall to her sides and her expression softened.

".. He's really had it hard without you.. He may not tell people but he's struggled.. He needs you.. So.. If you insist on stepping back into his life, you better do it right. You better love him and take care of him like you're supposed to."

"That's why I'm here." He told her.

"Good.. Come on." She headed for the front door.

She took him inside and upstairs and then stopped and looked at him.

"I think you should wait in the hall.. Until I tell him you're here.. He may not want to see you." She told him.

Jughead looked up from a comic book when she walked in. He blinked, feeling like her expression seemed nervous.

"Someone's here to see you." She said.

"Ronnie?"

"No.. Someone.. Else.."

Jughead made a face. "Cheryl?"

"God, no." Alice blinked and then looked over to the doorway as FP stepped inside.

Jughead's eyes widened. ".. Dad"

He pressed his hands against the blanket and tried to push himself up so he could get off of the bed but his dad stopped him.

"Don't move, don't move.." FP walked over to the bed and sat beside him. "Will it hurt you if I give you a hug?"

"No-.. No, it won't hurt me." Jughead breathed, then threw his arms around his dad, tearing up.

"How did you get out? How are you here?"

"The serpents got me out.. Made some kind of deal with the prison-.. But, don't worry about that right now, all that matters is you're alright."

".. I can't believe you're here." Jughead whispered.

"I'm here and I'm staying out of prison.. I'm going to be here for you, Jug.. I promise."

"I believe you, dad.. I-.."

Jughead blinked as he saw Veronica walk in. Her eyes widened when she saw FP and she stood there, feeling awkward.

"Dad, uh.."

FP turned and saw Veronica.

"Veronica.. Hey.. Nice to see you again."

"Hi.. Mr. Jones.. It's good to see you, too. When did you get out?" She asked.

"This morning."

"That's great.. Jughead, you must be thrilled." She smiled.

Jughead nodded and then blushed and looked at his hands.

"Dad.. Uh.. Veronica and I are.. Together."

FP blinked and looked at both of them.

"You are?" He asked, then looked at Veronica.

"Is my boy treating you with respect?"

She nodded. "Yes, Mr. Jones.. He's practically a saint.. He's always good to me.. Always respectful." She smiled softly. 

"Dad.." He whined.

"What? I gotta' make sure my boy treats his girl correctly." 

"I just want you to know that it goes both ways.. I love your son very much." Veronica told him.

FP nodded. "Well then you both have my congratulations. I'm happy for both of you. They make a good pair, don't you think?" He looked back to Alice.

Alice looked at Veronica and then at Jughead and nodded. "They do." 

FP smirked at Alice and she gave him a look, then quickly changed the subject. "I should go finish washing the car."

She headed out of the room and FP stood up. 

"I'm sure you and Veronica have stuff you wanna' talk about but I'll come back in a few.. I'm just gonna' swing by the trailer."

Jughead nodded. 

He waved at them and then headed downstairs and outside, wanting to talk to Alice more before he left.

Alice was rinsing the car off with the hose when she saw him and she furrowed her eyebrows.

".. I'll be back.. Just need to swing by the trailer.. And uh.. Do you think we could talk?" 

She blinked. Part of her wanted to agree, to have a civil and calm talk with him and another part of her wanted to yell and be angry and tell him a whole list of things he had done wrong.. Things that hurt her. Things that hurt Jughead.

"I suppose."

He smirked. "I'll take that."

She turned quickly and sprayed the front of his shirt with the hose, then smirked as well at the surprise on his face.

"Oops."

"Such an angel, Alice." He said playfully.

\----

"So are you happy that your dad is back?" Veronica asked as she traced patterns along Jughead's arm.

"Yeah.. I really am. I just hope he really means what he says.. I-.. I don't want this to end up going downhill again."

Veronica watched his expression. He got pretty excited when it came to the potential of actually having his father around and she was scared that FP was just gonna' let him down again. She saw the good in his dad but she still had her doubts and she knew Jughead did as well.

"So what are you doing out of school early?" He asked, giving her a look.

"I told the gym teacher I had cramps and got a note from the school nurse." She giggled.

"Oooo.. Little Miss. Lodge.. Skipping Gym." Jughead mused, laughing to himself.

"Hey.. Us Lodges are no saints, Jughead. You have much to learn." She smirked and laid down beside him.

"Well you have plenty to learn about the Jones family as well."

"We'll have to have a study session sometime then."

"Deal."

Betty got home from school a few hours later and when she walked by the guest room and saw them both laying there, talking and laughing, it made her heart hurt.

She passed by without either of them seeing and went into her room quietly. A part of her still really loved Jughead and she wasn't sure she would ever get over that.

\----

When FP got back to the Cooper house an hour later, Alice was still outside but now sitting alone on the porch swing, holding a mug of what appeared to either be tea or coffee.

She looked up and saw him and that's when he saw the tears on her face. They made dark lines down her cheeks from her mascara.

He approached slowly and sat down beside her, but not too close. He left a foot or two of space between them.

"What's got you all bothered, Alice?" He asked quietly.

She watched the way that his eyes studied her face, staying silent as she tried to figure out how to talk to him without a complete breakdown.

".. I'm sorry.. For all those years ago.. The way I left you."

"I know."

".. I know you came to fix things with Jughead." She said quietly, then paused and stared at him.

"Did you come here so I could fix things with you as well?"

"I did.. You know I did, Alice.." 

He reached out and placed a hand on hers.

She let out a slow breath and closed her eyes.

"I was.. So.. Blind."

"I forgive you.. Will you.. Let me back into your life?" He asked.

She nodded but then looked at him and poked a finger to his chest.

"I will.. But if you ever..and I mean ever.. Abandon your son like you did.. I will never forgive you. You do NOT hurt him again, do you understand?"

"I understand.."

With that, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, allowing him to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her against his side.

".. Good to be back." He said softly.


	14. Must Be Love On The Brain, That's Got Me Feeling This Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapters and I know they're taking a long time to get published. I haven't had time due to work but finally got to some writing at 4 AM so here you go. Thanks for all the love!

Jughead was finally up and moving around by the next morning, able to deal with whatever pain was left over, which he considered to be only a 3 on the 'pain scale'.

He moved around the guest room, gathering his things. His dad was coming to get him in a half hour and he was more than ready to start getting in some actual bonding time with him. As he pulled on his jacket, Alice walked into the room, looking a bit sad.

"Look at you.. Up and moving around." 

He turned to her and smiled. "Yeah, it was nice to get a shower without worrying about falling." 

She blinked. "You're always so morbid, my God."

He laughed and then frowned a bit. 

"You know, you actually seem quite sad that I won't be taking up all of your time." He joked as he adjusted his beanie.

"Well, Jughead, as a matter of fact.. I am. I am sad.. I liked having you here."

"Really?" He blinked.

"Yes, really.. And I want you to know that you are always welcome in my house, whenever you want.. Whenever you need."

He smiled softly at her. 

"Thanks, Mrs. Cooper.. I appreciate it."

She smiled back as she nodded. She then remembered what she had told Veronica about how she was going to hug him. She'd never actually given him a hug before. And if she did, it had been out of politeness, not because she wanted to.

She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're a good kid. Stay that way. Don't get into trouble.. Don't do drugs.. Be good to Veronica." She rambled. 

"I know your mom left.. And I know it's hard but.. I want you to know that I'm proud of you." She told him.

"Wow.. Thank you.." He breathed, feeling a bit emotional.

The thing about Jughead was that he never expected anyone to be proud of him. He just lived and existed and hoped to get through life without leaving too much of a path of damage and destruction along the way. No one told him they were proud or that he mattered.

Not until Veronica. Not even Betty said those things. It's not that he was angry at her for not saying them. Not everyone is vocal about those kind of things. But right then, hearing those words from an adult he respected.. It made him feel like he was the happiest kid alive.

She heard FP's car screeching to a stop in front of the house and she glanced out the window.

"Guess you better get going."

He nodded. "I'll come by after school.. On days that I can.. And if you ever need help with anything.. Just let me know." 

\----

School. Jughead was practically dreading school the next day. This was his last day of recovering and relaxing and he was hoping it would be a drama-free day at the trailer with his dad.

No such luck.

They talked and were catching up during the drive but as soon as Jughead laid across the sofa, his phone buzzed and he groaned.

It was Archie.

"Hey, I need to come over after School and talk to you about something. It's pretty important."

It's not that Jughead didn't want to see Archie, but he really wanted as much time with his dad as he could get. After all, he'd been in jail for months and he was eager to just start getting things back on track.

"Okay. I'm at the trailer now with my dad though, not at Betty's."

"Gotcha."

Archie knew FP was out of jail as he'd stopped by the previous day and saw him outside on the porch swing with Alice.

When Archie got to the trailer after school, he looked nervous and Jughead raised an eyebrow.

"What? Please don't tell me another murderer is on the loose."

"No."

"Did you cheat on Betty?"

"No, Jug." Archie sighed and sat down beside him.

"But there's something I need to confess."

Jughead blinked again and sat up, wincing a bit as he did so.

"What..?"

".. Jug.. When you were in the Hospital, it got me thinking. And I mean really thinking. I'm not good at talking about things like this with people in general.. But with you it's a whole other story.."

"What do you mean.. 'Things like this'??"

"Jug.. We've know each other for a really long time." Archie breathed. He was twisting his hands and staring at the floor intently.

"Yeah... And?"

"When.. When you had your surgery.. When I came to visit you.. And.. We were laying on the bed together.. I really got a feel for how short and precious life really is and.. I felt something different.. Something that I might have felt before but ignored because I was scared of it."

Jughead blinked again, raising an eyebrow.

"I-.. I felt something.. For you.. And.. I still do."

Jughead stared at him, not able to think of anything to say. He didn't know how to respond to what Archie was saying and he didn't even know how to feel about it.

".. Please say something."

"I-.. Archie, what the hell are you talking about.. You feel stuff for me? Like what?.. What are you saying? That you're like in love with me?" Jughead laughed, not buying it.

Archie frowned and stood up.

"Nevermind, sorry."

Jughead quickly stood up.

"Wait-.. Ow, God." He groaned and quickly sat back down, wrapping an arm around his stomach.

"Are you okay?"

Archie was quickly back over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

FP walked in from the bedroom and blinked.

"Jug? You good?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine. I just stood too fast."

"I was just leaving-.. Uh. Get some rest." Archie said.

Archie quickly left, closing the door to the trailer behind him. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. Now it was too late. He felt so stupid for thinking it was a good idea. He knew there was 0% possibility of Jughead even feeling remotely close to the same way he was feeling.

As he walked back home, he wondered if he had just completely fucked up his friendship with him as well.

\----

Veronica arrived home from School that afternoon and was met by her fathers stern gaze as she walked through the door.

"Hi Daddy."

"Mija.."

"Yes?" She asked as she hung up her coat.

"I know you missed gym the other day. Why is that?" He asked.

"Daddy.. I was having some girl.. Problems."

He tilted his head. "Really? You weren't.. Oh.. I don't know, going over to see that Jones boy?"

She blinked a few times. "Why would you think that?"

"Veronica.. You've been acting out.. I mean, just look at you." He gestured a hand towards her outfit.

She looked down at herself and blinked a few times, then stared at him.

"I'm wearing jeans, daddy.. How am I acting out?"

"You're dressing like a delinquent, Veronica! All this black and.. T shirts? It's not you.. It's not us. It's not how we are!" He exclaimed.

"How we are? Have you ever thought about how impractical it is to wear pencil skirts and heels to school everyday? It's uncomfortable as well.. I'm just being more casual, daddy..   
It's no reason to be getting worked up."

He blinked and shook his head.

"I won't have this attitude of yours. I knew he would be a bad influence on you.. You've been acting like a completely different person. I don't want you to see him anymore and I mean it. Don't make me take matters into my own hands."

"What? What are you going to do?"

"Don't make me decide" He said firmly, then stood and went into his office.

She sighed and leaned back against the door, feeling upset. She wasn't going to let her dad scare her into ending things with Jughead. She had her worries but she knew it was nothing she wouldn't be able to handle.


	15. I'm Not Asking For A Lot, Just That You're Honest With Me

"Do you think your dad likes me?" Veronica asked.

"I know he does.. My dad is a very accepting person, V."

The two of them were sitting on the bed in the trailer and Jughead was behind her, braiding her hair.

"But.. I'm a Lodge and none of the Serpents like my family.. At least, that's what daddy said." She frowned.

"You're different though.. You're not like the others.. No offense to your parents.. But.." He shrugged.

"None taken.. So.. How do you know how to do this so well?" She asked, looking at herself in a compact mirror.

He laughed as he secured the braid with a small hair elastic.

"Jellybean.. I used to do her hair every morning before School.. Mom didn't have time.. Dad didn't know how.. So.. I learned how for her.. It always made her smile.. Seeing her hair different every day.. Different colored hair clips or bright elastics."

"Aw, Jug.. That's so sweet." She grinned.

"I like to think I was a good brother to her."

"I'm sure you were.. I really hope she gets to visit soon." 

Veronica laid back into his arms, careful not to lay on him as he was still in pain. It had been 5 hours since Archie had been over but Jughead hadn't mentioned it to her yet. He wasn't sure how to bring it up and since there was no drama between the four of them, he didn't want to start any.

FP walked in and Veronica blinked.

"Hi.." She sat up. "We were just talking."

He laughed. "Relax.. It's fine.. I'm not here to lecture you or anything. I trust you guys.. Besides.. The door was wide open.. I assume Jughead would be smarter than that."

"Dad.." Jughead went red.

FP laughed. "I'm heading out.. We don't have any food. I'm picking up pizza.. Veronica, will you be staying for dinner?" He asked.

"Oh-.. I don't wanna impose.." She started.

"You aren't. Stay."

She smiled softly. "Okay.. Thank you."

He gave them both a nod as he headed out. Once they were alone, Jughead looked at her.

".. Hey.. Has Archie said anything to you about me?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking at him.

".. Like uh.." He scratched his arm. "Like.. Has he said anything weird?"

"Weird?"

Jughead sighed, pulling his beanie off. Veronica raised her eyebrows, knowing it must be pretty serious. He rarely took his hat off. 

"Archie came over here earlier, okay? Completely out of the blue.. He starts telling me that ever since I was in the Hospital.. He's had feelings for me.. Like.. Romantic feelings."

Veronica laughed. "What??"

"Yeah! It was so weird.. He sat down and he was all serious and I thought he was joking, Ronnie.. I literally thought he was joking.. But he wasn't."

"Wow... Who knew Archie swung both ways.. What did you say?"

"I-.. I didn't really say anything.. He left.. I just hope he isn't mad at me.. It's just.. I'm with you.. I'm in love with you.. I don't want Archie."

Veronica took his hand and was quiet for a moment before biting her lip.

"Do you.. Feel things.. About guys?"

Jughead blinked.

".. You mean am I attracted to dudes?"

"Yes."

He shrugged and looked towards the window, feeling uncomfortable. He chewed at his bottom lip as he thought about Archie. Had he ever felt a certain way towards him? Did he feel things when he looked at him for too long? He suddenly had to rethink so many things and it made him nervous.

".. I don't know." He said honestly. 

"Well... Do you think you feel anything for Archie? Anything at all?"

Jughead looked at her and let out a slow breath.

"I don't know.. It's not something I've ever thought about.. Not until he brought it up."

He stood and started pacing around the room.

"What if I do? What if I suddenly come to the realization that I love Archie or something and then we aren't together anymore and you hate me and-.. Betty will hate me.. Betty's mom will hate me.."

"Jughead.." 

Veronica stood and grabbed his hands. 

"We'll be fine.. You love me and I trust you.. I don't think you're going to run after Archie.." She laughed.

He relaxed a little and managed to smile at her, feeling kind of stupid for even thinking about it.

"You're right.. You're right. I don't have any feelings for Archie.. He just put stupid things in my head."

"Exactly.. He'll get over it anyway. He's in love with Betty. Whatever he thinks he's feeling for you is probably just his way of dealing with the fact that he thought you were going to die.. We all did, Jug.. We were so worried about you."

She got on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips. 

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, Veronica.. I love you.."

He stepped back and looked at her.

"I never said that to Betty.. I never-... I never was in love with her.. I loved her but it was different.. You're so different.. I feel so alive with you.. You make me feel like I have a place.. And I get so scared that I'll mess it all up with the wrong words.." 

Veronica's eyes widened as he rambled on about what she meant to him. She didn't expect him to start crying but he did. She hugged him close.

"Jones.. I love you more than words and we are going to be just fine.. There's nothing you could say that would make me love you any less.. Don't tip toe around me.. You just be yourself and I'll love you just the same."

He took a breath and watched as she smiled at him. Her smile felt like the sun. It was so warm and comforting. 

\----  
Not even a half hour later, the three of them were sitting around the small circular table in the kitchen area of the trailer.

Jughead was annoyed because he was stuck drinking another smoothie while his dad and Veronica ate pizza.

He hadn't even had time to think about the fact that he hadn't needed any kind of control in the last few days. Everything was finally falling into place in his life and he was finally feeling content.

But the more he thought about the weird situation with Archie, the more it gave him anxiety. He didn't know whether to call him or talk to him in person at his house or just wait until they bumped into each other at school the next day.

He was still pondering about it hours after Veronica had gone home.. After his own dad had gone to bed. He stayed up until nearly 4 AM playing out different conversations and situations between himself and Archie in his head.

They went 1 of 2 ways. Archie would either be completely fine the next day and not have anymore weird feelings towards him or Archie would still be upset and wanting to be something with him.

Jughead bit at his lip until it felt raw, then he slipped out of the bed, trying not to wake his dad. He crept into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub, running his hands through his hair. 

A part of him was terrified of losing Archie as a friend and another part of him was terrified of losing Veronica as his girlfriend. He felt that either way he would lose someone and he couldn't handle that.

He felt his heart start pounding in his chest and he had to practically force himself to breathe correctly as he felt like someone was squeezing his lungs.

He looked at his hands, noticing he was sweating. It was odd because he felt cold and he could feel himself shaking. He wasn't really sure what was going on but he knew he wasn't going to have to make himself sick because he was pretty sure his body was gearing up to do it all on its own.

He quickly moved in front of the toilet as he threw up. He dug his fingers into the rug beneath him. His stomach burned painfully, clearly not having fully healed yet from the ulcer or the surgery.

"Ow.. Fuck."

He managed a quick breath before he threw up again. He felt his lungs tighten again and he gasped for air, moving his hands to his chest.

"Shit, Boy.. Why didn't you wake me up?"

Jughead looked over to see his dad walking in, looking concerned.

"Jughead.. Are you okay?"

"I c-.. can't.." He muttered breathlessly. 

FP looked him over and realized what was going on. The sweating, the trouble breathing, the shakiness and vomiting. He was having a full blown panic attack. He didn't know why but he knew how to get them under control.

He used to have them himself when he was a kid. He knew how to get them under control. Kneeling beside Jughead, he placed a hand on his back.

"You're okay.. Close your eyes and focus on my voice. Don't think about anything else."

"Dad.." Jughead breathed, tears running down his face.

"You're fine.. You're alright.. Just breathe. Nice and deep."

It took a few minutes to get his breathing under control and get him cleaned up, but once he was calmed down, FP carried him back to the bed and sat with him, holding him and continuing to talk softly and calmly to him.

He had a feeling Jughead might be embarrassed by it later, but any good dad would help their kid through it. After all, he was still really young. He still needed his father.

".. What happened, Jug?"

"I-.. I don't know.. I-.. It felt like I couldn't breathe."

".. Think you had a panic attack."

Jughead looked at him.

"I used to have them when I was a kid.. Have you ever experienced that before?"

"No.. Not like that.. I mean.." He trailed off, suddenly feeling like he couldn't talk to him.

How could he? He'd never really opened up to his dad before. He wasn't sure how. He knew his dad was trying to make up for all the time they had lost but it still felt weird.

"You can talk to me.."

"I know-.. I know I can, it's just.. I don't really know where to start.. You've missed to much and I know you had your demons and.. I don't hate you.. But.. I don't know if I'm ready to open up about.. Things."

"Jug.. Look.. Maybe you don't trust me enough yet or maybe you think I'm going to start drinking again or end up back in jail but.. Nothing like that is gonna happen again.. Please tell me what's been going on..Just be honest with me."

".. There's just a lot going on and I don't know how to deal with all of it and.. I think I might lose Archie as a friend.."

"Archie? Why? Did you two have a fight?"

"No..? Not exactly.. We just feel differently about something and I know it's going to cause a lot of tension."

".. What's going on with you two?"

Jughead blinked a few times and then looked at him.

"Archie.. Has feelings for me."


	16. The Ache For You Starts To Dominate, I'm Finding It Hard To Concentrate

FP didn't know whether Jughead was being serious or just completely messing with him to lighten the mood. He just blinked.

".. Wait-.. What?"

"Yeah.. Archie has feelings. For me. Like.. Romantic feelings.. Like feelings I have for Veronica! What the Hell am I supposed to do?"

".. Listen, Jug.. You and Archie go way back. He's been your best friend for as long as I can remember. I honestly don't think he would throw that away. I bet he's just real shaken up about you having surgery and he's just getting his emotions confused."

Jughead laughed slightly. "Dad.."

"What? It can happen.. People think they have feelings about someone and then they realize it was just false love and confusion."

".. Are you talking about you and mom?"

FP sighed and looked at the window.

".. It's fine.. I know you don't feel the same way about her.. I know I don't really get a say in who you end up with but I will say this.. I think you and Mrs. Cooper are good for each other."

"Hey now, boy.. Me and Alice are.."

"Are what? Dating? Seeing each other? Together?"

"We're figuring things out, if you must know every detail."

"No, gross. I don't need details.. Just-.. If you love her.. Dad.. I'm cool with it."

\----

Jughead's first day back at school the next morning felt like it was going to drag on forever and ever and ever. He was excused from gym and any other physical activities until he was fully healed but he still had to sit through all his other classes and pay attention.

He didn't care much for most subjects, he didn't care for studying or homework. He would have much rather been writing.

Veronica caught up with him between periods and gave him a gentle hug.

"How's your first day back going?" She asked, kissing his cheek.

"Splendid. Moving around too much hurts and I'm exhausted."

"Didn't sleep well last night?"

"Not really, no.. I kind of had a panic attack and.. My dad and I ended up talking for a few hours before we could get back to sleep."

Veronica blinked and raised her eyebrows. "A panic attack? Why?"

"You're having panic attacks?" Archie asked, having overheard the conversation while he was heading over to them.

"No.. It was just once... I had a lot on my mind. I'm fine now." Jughead said quickly.

Archie stared at him. "We should really talk later."

Veronica looked between the two of them, thinking about what Jughead had said about Archie and his "weird" feelings.

"Maybe.. I might be busy later."

"Jughead.. Please."

"Fine.. Just come by the trailer sometime this evening.. My dad will be working at Pop's."

Archie nodded and then headed to his next class, leaving Jughead and Veronica standing there.

"What are you going to tell him?" She frowned.

"That he needs to really think about what he's feeling.. I won't have our friendship messed up because of this. And I'm not letting him come between you and me.. By the way, where's Betty?"

Veronica shrugged. "I haven't seen her all day."

"Is she sick?"

"No.. I mean.. I don't think so. I just talked to her on the phone last night and she sounded fine."

"Weird.. Okay, I'll text her after school if I don't run into her."

\----  
None of the three of them ever did see Betty that day and she wasn't at Pop's when Veronica went with Jughead for a quick bite to eat before they each headed home. 

"Bets, where were u today?"

"I stayed home." She replied.

"Why?"

Jughead stared at his phone screen, waiting for her to reply. 

"Something happened.. Can you come over?"

He blinked a few times and then left the trailer, walking quickly to her house. He felt nervous. He knew something wasn't right and he felt like he couldn't get there fast enough to make sure she was still in one piece.

He winced as he climbed up the ladder to her window and tapped on the glass urgently.

She lifted the window and blinked. "Jesus, Jug.. Just use the front door.. You could have gotten hurt.. You aren't done healing yet."

She helped him inside and took him over to the bed, sitting down.

"I'm fine.. Are you okay?" He sat beside her, his eyes intense with anticipation for whatever was about to be said.

He knew something was off. Her hair wasn't neat.. Her eyes were red and she was still in her pajamas. 

"Betty... You're kind of freaking me out."

".. I'm pregnant."

".. Holy shit.. What?"

A tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "I'm.. Pregnant.. I'm seventeen and I'm carrying a baby, Jughead.. I-.. Did exactly what my mom told me not to do."

".. Betty." He breathed.

He bit at his lip and twisted his hands, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"It-.. It's gonna' be okay." He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back softly, attempting to comfort her.

"Who else knows?"

"No one.. I-.. I haven't told anyone yet."

"Are you going to keep it?"

She nodded, wiping at her eyes despite another round of tears starting.

"My mom is going to kill me." She choked out.

"No.. It'll be fine.. Let me tell her."

Betty laughed slightly even though she was crying. 

"Are you crazy, Jug?"

"Probably. But.. Trust me.. Let me tell her.. She can.. Flip out or whatever and then maybe she'll be calm enough afterwards to talk to you."

"You don't have to do that.. I can just hide it from her.. At least for a little while.. I won't be showing for at least four months."

"Betty, no. You don't need to start hiding things from your mom. I'll take care of it. You just.. Focus on you and.. The baby.. God, that sounds weird to say."

"I know.." She whispered.

"Is your mom home?" He asked.

"Yeah.. She's downstairs making me soup.. I told her I was sick."

Jughead stood. "Stay here."

He went downstairs and into the kitchen where Alice was cutting up vegetables.

"Uh.. Heyyyy.."

Alice turned and looked at him.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"Uh.. Yeah I used Betty's window.. She uh.. Called me over here. I need to talk to you." He said quickly.

"Is everything okay?"

"You should sit."

Alice blinked at him and sat at the table with him.

"Betty isn't sick.. But.. She is up in her room, freaking out.. And.. She's really upset and I just need you to be prepared that what I'm about to tell you is going to upset you.. But.. Please.. I'm begging you, don't yell at her. She needs her mom.. She needs you."

"Jughead, you're scaring me. What's wrong with my daughter?"

"She's pregnant.." He said quietly.

Alice blinked a few times, letting the words register in her head. She then teared up and looked at the table.

"My baby is pregnant.. Sweet, innocent, Elizabeth Cooper.."

"Yes.. And she's terrified.. But she wants to keep it.. And she's going to need your support.. And my support.. Everyone's support."

Alice suddenly looked at him.

"Oh my God.. Is it yours?"

"What?? No! Betty and I-.. We never.. Never did anything."

Alice let out a breath. "I'm glad you're smarter than that.. Guess it's Archie's then?"

"Yeah.."

"Unbelievable.. How on Earth could that boy be so irresponsible? Especially when it comes to my daughter? They've only been dating for what? A couple of months? And he's already knocked her up!"

"I'm gonna' talk to him." Jughead told her.

"Well, thank you." She wiped at her eyes and stood up.

".. Do you still love Betty?"

Jughead looked at her, raising his eyebrows. 

"I love Veronica with all of my heart.. But.. Betty will always be my best friend.. And that's how I love her.. Like a friend. We work better that way and I want you to know I will always be there for her.. And for you. You're both family."

He then stood and hugged her. "Just.. Go easy on Betty, okay? She's gonna' need all your parenting advice and.. Hugs.. Lots of hugs."

Alice nodded, hugging him close. ".. If she has a son.. I hope he turns out like you.. You're such a wonderful kid.."

"I try." He laughed slightly.

"Mom?"

Alice turned her head and looked at Betty, who was at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes still red and puffy from crying.

"Oh, honey.. Come here."

Betty slowly walked over to them and they both pulled her into the hug.

"I love you, Betty.. I'm here for you." Alice whispered.

"I love you too, mom.. And you, Jug.. You're such a good friend." Betty breathed.

Jughead placed a hand on her back.

"I love you too, Betty."

Somewhere deep in his heart, he felt a twinge of pain. A part of him really did miss being with Betty. He knew he would eventually move on and get over it. He had Veronica and she was all he needed.

Right?

\----  
When Jughead finally got back to the trailer, Archie was already there, sitting around the kitchen table with FP. They were having sodas and playing cards.

"Hey, boy.. You missed a good game of War."

"Heh.. Too bad." Jughead murmured as he hung up his jacket.

Archie looked at him. "Where've you been Jug?"

"At Betty's.. She isn't feeling good, that's why she wasn't at school."

"Yeah, she finally texted me. Said I shouldn't come over because she needed rest.. So.. Why were you over there?"

Jughead sat at the table and looked at him.

"I brought her soup from Pops and then I stayed to help her mom with some house stuff.." He lied.

Archie tilted his head, giving him a look.

FP looked between them and then stood.

"Gonna' go over to the WW to see what's up.. Uh.. Order pizza if you guys get hungry."

Once he was gone, Jughead stood up and paced around the kitchen.

".. Jug.. Look, you have to understand that what I'm feeling.. I can't make that go away."

"So.. What? Are you going to break up with Betty because you have some weird feelings for me?"

"I don't know."

"You can't do that, Archie. Don't be stupid. Whatever the hell you think you're feeling, you need to get over it. It's not real."

"The hell it isn't!" Archie exclaimed, feeling shot down.

He slammed a hand on the table and stood up.

"I fucking like you.. I-.. I want to.. Be with you.. I want to hold you and love you.."

"Stop it, Archie! I'm serious!"

Archie moved toward him and grabbed his hands. "Just listen!"

"Stop!"

"No! Listen!"

Jughead backed up against the counter and stared at him.

"I love you.. Jughead.. I don't know how long I've loved you but I do.. I love you and I think.. Somewhere deep down.. You love me too."

Jughead let out a slow breath, feeling really nervous with Archie so close to him. He could literally feel his breath on his face.

".. I love Vero-.."

Jughead got cut off as Archie shoved his lips against his, kissing him.

He felt his heart rate go up quickly and he tried to shove Archie away, completely freaked out.

"Get off!" He yelled, pushing him back.

Archie stepped back and stared at him, feeling rejected.

"I love Veronica! Don't ever do that again!"

"Archie, what the fuck was that?"

They both turned and looked at Veronica, who was standing there with her purse hanging from her arm, looking shocked.

"I didn't do anything." Jughead said quickly.

"I know. I saw everything. Archie, listen to me. Jughead told me about your weird little feelings and you know what? That is fine. You can feel whatever you want. But you do not get to do that! You do not touch him like that!"

"Veronica.. I-.."

"Listen here, Archie.." Veronica walked over and poked him in the chest. 

"I love Jughead. Don't you dare try to come between us and don't you even think about hurting Betty. I will break bones, Archie Andrews.. I will take your precious little guitar playing fingers and break them if you hurt Betty."

"Message received.."

He shoved past her and left the trailer, slamming the door.

As soon as he was gone, Jughead felt his legs turn to mush. He fell to the tile on the kitchen floor and let out a breath, overwhelmed.

"Jug.. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No.. No." He shook his head.

"He just.. Kissed me and.. It was just weird and sudden and I didn't know what to do."

Veronica took his hands and pulled him up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He loved when she was close to him. She made him feel so calm and relaxed.

It never lasted though. That relaxing feeling. He knew by the next morning, there would be more drama to deal with and he wasn't sure he wanted to even deal with any of it.


	17. I Can See You, I Can Feel You, Slipping Through My Hands

"You okay in there?"

Jughead opened the bathroom door and looked at his dad.

"Yeah.. Fine now. I think I ate too much.."

"You're supposed to be following that diet the doctor gave you until the ulcer is finished healing."

"Yeah, I know.. Oops.." He grabbed his bag and slung it over a shoulder.

"You can stay home from school if you don't feel good."

Jughead waved a hand. "I'm fine.. I threw up, feel better now."

He was getting so good at lying that it scared him. 

It wasn't the food that had bothered him. It was the lack of control over everything going on. Everything had seemed to be falling into place only to have it come crumbling down around him again.

He let his dad pull him into a hug. He was getting a lot of hugs lately. They made him feel better, if only for a short moment.

"Just take it easy today, boy."

"I always take it easy at School." Jughead joked.

\----  
Lucky enough for him, School went by without any issues. He even sat with Archie and Veronica at lunch. Betty was absent again and it seemed they didn't know about her being pregnant yet either.

Archie was quick to apologize for what had happened the previous night and admitted he was probably just confused.

"I really thought I was gonna' lose you, Jug.. And.. Maybe I misinterpreted my feelings. I'm sorry for what I did.. That was.. Yeah."

Jughead just laughed and shook his head.

"You freaked me out dude.. Like.. You were talking all weird and you kissed me and shit."

Archie turned red. "Yeah.. I was completely over it a few hours later. I can honestly say my feelings were way wrong dude."

"Thank God." Jughead laughed.

"Yeah, thank God." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"So you two can both move on from it and just be friends again? Yes?"

Archie nodded. "Definitely.. You're my best friend, Jug.. Nothing more."

"Same. All good." Jughead replied, lifting a can of soda to him.

"Should you be drinking that?" Veronica asked.

"No." He smirked at her.

She took the can from him and took a drink, smirking back at him.

Archie was suddenly glue to his phone, looking intense.

"Keep making that face and it's gonna' stick like that." Veronica said, trying to sound as serious as possible.

He looked at them. "Guys.. It's Betty.. She said to meet her at Pop's.. She has something important to tell us."

\----  
Jughead was practically consumed with nerves. He knew what was coming. Betty was about to tell Archie and Veronica that she was pregnant and he felt oddly guilty for knowing before them.

Archie was Betty's boyfriend and Veronica was her inseparable other half. They were like sisters. Jughead considered himself Betty's friend.. Her sleuthing partner. But he didn't feel as important as Archie and Veronica. Maybe that was just his low confidence.

He never had really felt too important to anyone.

The three of them were sitting in their usual booth when Betty walked through the door and joined them, sitting beside Archie, across from Veronica and Jughead.

"Hey.. How are you feeling?" Archie asked, placing a kiss to the side of her head.

"Better.." She said quietly.

Her eyes locked on Jughead and he bit his lip nervously. He wanted her to just hurry up and say it. A part of him wanted to get up and run, not be there for the aftermath.

"So, what did you want to tell us, B?" Veronica asked.

"Uhm.. So.." She looked at her hands, stalling.

Jughead did the only thing he could think of doing. He was the only one that could help right now. He was the only one of them that knew. He reached across the table and laid a hand out to her.

Betty's eyes filled with tears instantly and she placed her hand on top of his, squeezing it gently.

"Look, before she says anything.. I already know.. I know what she's about to tell you. I texted her yesterday after I was here with Veronica.. And she asked me to come over.. She broke down and told me what was really going on.. Why she really skipped school."

Archie blinked. "Wait.. You weren't sick?"

"I was. Just.. Not in the way you think." She whispered.

Veronica raised an eyebrow. ".. Betty.."

Betty looked at the table, at her hand linked with Jug's hand. She bit at her bottom lip, trying to keep it from trembling.

".. I'm pregnant."

Veronica let out a slow breath, placing her hands over her chest. 

"Bets.. Oh my God."

Archie just stared at her. He didn't even know what to think. He couldn't process it. He was completely shocked. 

"I-.. I should have told you all at once but.. I was scared and Jug asked if I was okay and.. When he came over I just.. I told him and-.. He somehow convinced my mom to support me and the baby and.." She shook her head as tears ran down her face.

".. Is it mine?" Archie asked quietly.

"Yes, of course.. Archie." She stared at him.

"What the hell, Archie? You know Betty and I never.. You know." He hissed.

"I know it isn't yours, Jughead!" Archie stared at him.

Betty blinked and shook her head. "So you thought it was someone else? Do you think I'm a slut, Archie?"

"No! Betty, what? Of course not.. I just.. I don't know.. It was the only question I could think of."

"How about.. "Are you okay??".. Or.. "What can I do?".." She cried.

"Well, sorry! I didn't know how to respond.. It's not everyday that I'm suddenly going to be a dad!"

Betty stood up and just walked away, burying her face in her hands. She huried out of the diner and Veronica quickly hurried after her.

Jughead looked at Archie. "Man up. She needs you." He said flatly.

"If it was Veronica.. If Veronica was pregnant with my baby.. I would be making sure I did everything she needed me to do.. I would be there for her and the baby.. My baby."

He stood and headed outside, feeling stressed. He could feel a dull ache in his stomach. Probably the ulcer again. He stopped just outside the diner and pressed a hand to where it was hurting, letting out a breath.

He then looked around and saw Veronica and Betty sitting a bit away on a bench. Veronica was hugging her and playing with her hair. Jughead didn't understand why girls played with each others hair. Apparently it was comforting.

He walked over to them and sat down.

"You okay, Betty?"

There was some sniffling before she moved her face from Veronica's shoulder and looked at him.

"I'll be okay.. Always am." She breathed, wiping at her eyes.

"Why don't we walk you home and.. We can all watch a movie.. Maybe your mom can join us and we can bake something." Veronica suggested.

"I like movies.. And baking. Hello."

Betty looked over and saw Cheryl approaching them with a gigantic smile on her red-painted lips.

"Hey Cheryl." Jughead said.

"Why is Betty crying? Are you okay, Betty? Did you break up with Archiekins?"

"No.. I'm fine, Cheryl." Betty mumbled, wiping her eyes again with her sleeve.

"Betty is just going through some stuff and we're going to cheer her up.. You can come if you want.. Right, Betty?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah.. Cheryl, you can come." Betty nodded.

Jughead stood and pulled Betty up, then started walking with them. Cheryl began listing a number of things she could bake and Betty's eyes widened when she mentioned fresh lemon bars.

"Make those.. I mean.. Can you make them? I think we have the ingredients."

"Of course, Betty. They'll be the best lemon bars you've ever had." Cheryl grinned brightly.

"I don't know.. The ones my grandma used to make were pretty amazing." Jughead told her.

"Your grandma and my grandma would probably hate each other.. My recipe comes from Nana Rose.. No one has better recipes than Nana Rose, Juggie."

Jughead laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. "Okay.. Well, I'll be the judge of that."

An hour later, they were sitting around the kitchen table with a plate of fresh baked lemon bars. Jughead gave his approval after downing one of them and then proceeding to grab another.

"Sorry Grandma." He mumbled up to the sky. "But these are better than yours."

"Ouch. Poor Grandma Jones." Veronica laughed.

"I told you. Nana Rose has the best lemon bars. Case solved." Cheryl said.

Alice watched them from the other side of the kitchen, sipping at a mug of coffee. She watched as the three of them laughed and made jokes while Betty just quietly ate and observed them.

"What do you think of them, Betty?" Jughead asked.

"Hm? Oh.. They're really good, Cheryl.. Thank you for making them."

Cheryl waved a hand. "No need to thank me.. I'm your baking princess whenever you're troubled."

Betty smiled at her and then looked across the kitchen at her mom. Alice smiled softly at her and Betty seemed to relax a bit more. She was grateful to have her mom's support and was sure she wouldn't be able to do this without her.

They all moved to the living room a bit later, Alice and Cheryl on two of the comfy chairs while Jughead, Betty and Veronica sat on the couch with Betty in the middle.

They started a movie and Betty tried to pay attention but she felt herself growing tired. Too tired to keep her eyes open. Her head eventually landed on Jughead's shoulder.

He glanced at her, his heart stammering slightly. He missed that.. The way they would be studying and she would end up asleep on his shoulder.

He gently pulled the throw blanket over her and then Veronica looked over at them and smiled. Okay.. She was smiling. Apparently Veronica didn't think it was weird. Why would it be? A guy and a girl can still be.. Friendly.

That's all it was. It was Betty being friendly and trusting Jughead. She found comfort in him. That was all.

He felt other eyes staring though and he glanced over and saw Alice's eyes focused on the both of them. She didn't seem angry but she seemed puzzled. Almost like she knew Betty wasn't over him.

God, did Alice think he was going to break Veronica's heart? Because he wouldn't.. He wouldn't hurt anyone. At least not on purpose. He was Jughead.. A friendly, responsible, mature boy who didn't hurt people. He knew what it was like to he hurt.. Why would he inflict that feeling on someone else?

\----

"Dad.. I'm home." Jughead mumbled, mid-yawn.

"Hey, boy." FP replied, walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"What did you get up to today?"

"Oh you know.. Lemon bars and girly movies." Jughead laughed.

FP laughed and shook his head. "Well then.. Never would have guessed. So who threw the lemon bar party?"

"Cheryl insisted she make them.. Betty's been.. Kinda' down lately so.. Me, V, Cheryl and Betty's mom were hanging out.. Cheryl baked and then we watched a movie.."

"Ah.. You're a good kid.. You're all good kids. Being there for your friend in a time of crisis-.. Wait, where was Archie?"

"Archie's the cause of Betty's crisis."

"Did that boy break her heart?"

"No.. It's actually worse than that if you could believe it."

FP scratched at his cheek, thinking.

"What'd he do?"

Jughead sighed and sank onto the couch.

"Archie got Betty pregnant.."

FP stood up straight and stared at him.

".. Betty's.. Pregnant? Oh man.. Oh man, that is.. Bad."

"Alice is being supportive.. She'll be alright.. She's just upset with Archie right now.. He basically didn't believe it was his.. He was asking like she was sleeping around with other guys."

"You know.. I like Archie.. He's a good kid like the rest of y'all.. But sometimes I swear that boy doesn't use his brain."

Jughead snorted and looked at him.

"Yeah.. Archie knows that himself.. Everyone knows Archie doesn't make the smartest choices sometimes.. But.. He usually redeems himself."

"Well hopefully he puts on his big boy pants and will be there to support Betty and this baby."

\----

Pain. It was the pain that woke Jughead up at three in the morning and made him curl into a ball, drawing in a deep breath.

Once again, that burning, searing pain just spread through his stomach. He grabbed at the sheet, trying to breathe through it.

FP was awake pretty soon with Jughead moving around so much and he looked at him, sitting up.

"Jug?"

"God.. It hurts.."

"What hurts?"

Jughead tried to sit up, wrapping his arms around his middle. As soon as he did, another round of pain shot through him and he yelled out, doubling over.

FP practically jumped off of the bed, getting dressed and grabbing his keys and phone. He picked Jughead up and carried him to the car, feeling completely freaked out.

"Dad.." He breathed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You're alright.. You're gonna' be alright. Just hang in there."

The drive to the emergency room felt like eternity. Jughead might have even prayed for relief. When they got there, FP carried him inside and set him down on a chair. 

"Don't move." He instructed, before running off to find a doctor.

Jughead didn't plan on moving. He just focused on breathing and trying not to black out. He managed to get his phone out of the pocket of his hoodie and texted Veronica.

"Hospital."

It was all he managed to type and barely hit 'Send' before he was doubled over in pain again. It felt like someone was stabbing his inside with a hot iron rod.

"Dad.." He breathed, looking around for him.

He couldn't move, he could barely think. He was sweating and gasping for air, the pain practically absorbing him.

The next thing he knew, he was being lifted onto a gurney and taken into a super bright room. He felt doctors pressing around his stomach and his sides, talking loudly and exchanging medical references that he didn't understand.

He could hear his dad and was thankful he wasn't completely alone with strangers. He held out his hand, waiting until he felt his dad grab it. 

"You're okay. I'm here."

The words were enough. Jughead let his eyes close, let himself slip away. He let the pain carry him into another place. It wasn't the pain though. It was the high dose of pain relief and sedatives they just shoved in his arm. The doctors needed him calm and still to do scans, so the sedatives were key.

\----

Veronica struggled as she tried to sneak quietly around her room, pulling on her black jeans, another one of Jughead's shirts and some boots. She grabbed her phone and then snuck out of the apartment, managing to not wake her parents.

She then hurried to Betty's house and banged on the front door.

"Alice! Betty!" She yelled.

It took a few moments before Alice flung the door open and stared at her, her eyes wide and her hair up high in a messy bun.

"Veronica.. What on Earth?"

"It's Jug.. He's in the Hospital again.. I need a ride.. Please." She breathed. "And if my parents realize I'm not at home.. Tell them I'm with Betty.."

Alice took everything in that she was saying and then nodded promptly. "Just let me get dressed and get Betty.. And.. Here, come inside."

Veronica stepped inside and sat on the couch, wishing she had FP's number so she could text him and get an update.

Alice did though and she was already doing so as she threw on some clothes upstairs.

"Jughead texted Veronica. She's here and we're on our way. What happened?" 

FP texted back a few moments later after Alice had gotten Betty awake.

"I don't know. He was in a lot of pain.. Think it has something to do with the ulcer."

"Just hang in there. Be there soon." Alice replied.

It would be to a long night for everyone.

Not just for Jughead.. Not just for FP.. But for Betty and Archie.. What happened later was going to change them. It was going to change their relationship. It was going to change a lot.


	18. Don't You Know That Some Things Are Better Left Alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Sorry to spoil but I feel I should give warning that this chapter does include miscarriage. If you're sensitive to the subject, I wouldn't read the second half of this chapter. Just looking out for my fans <3

FP was alone in the waiting room when Alice arrived with Veronica and Betty. He stood when he saw them, running a hand through his hair. 

"Hey.. Thank you for coming." He breathed.

"Of course. Do you know anything yet?" Alice asked.

"No.. They're still doing scans or something, I guess.. They uh, gave him some morphine and some kind of sedative.. He was in a lot of pain."

"I hope he doesn't have to have surgery again." Alice frowned.

Betty sat down on a chair and looked at her hands. She was worried and upset. She didn't understand how he was in the Hospital again so soon. 

The four of them sat there in the waiting room, trying to talk about things that would distract them from the current situation.

Veronica stayed mostly quiet, feeling like she should say something about what Jughead had told her. She didn't want to betray his trust but she didn't want him to keep ending up in the ER either. She contemplated telling FP in private but before she had a chance, a doctor walked over to them.

"Mr. Jones?"

"That's me.. How is he?" FP asked, standing up.

"He's being situated in a room at the moment. He's stable and he'll be alright.. The ulcer that was previously closed surgically isn't bleeding again, but he has new ones.. They're small, they aren't causing any immediate problems.. But it explains why he was in so much pain."

".. Does he need surgery?" Alice asked.

"Thankfully, no. If they start bleeding though, he will need surgery. For now though, he's just going to get a prescription and a new diet plan.. He needs to be extremely careful if he wants them to heal on their own."

FP nodded. "Understood.. I'll make sure he follows it.. What about the pain? Is he getting any meds for that?"

"The pain is from the ulcers flaring up and becoming inflamed.. This can be brought on by spicy foods, stress, poor diet and lack of eating.."

"How the hell is he getting these in the first place? He's just a kid.."

"Well, I'm not here to make assumptions, but I did notice a few things about your son.. And I wanted to ask you a few questions.. If you don't mind."

"Ask away."

"Do you notice anything odd about his behavior towards eating? Or food in general?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Alice blinked, feeling annoyed.

"Does he ever skip meals? Push his food around? Pretend to eat or insist he isn't hungry?"

FP blinked a few times, confused.

".. My son? No way.. Kid eats like a garbage disposal." He said, but then remembered something.

"Although.. He has been skipping breakfast.. He told me he hasn't had the time.. Late for school or leaving early to walk with his girlfriend.."

Veronica stayed quiet during this whole exchange, twisting her hands and biting at her lip. It was taking everything in her not to just scream out that she knew what was wrong. She blinked hard, trying to keep her eyes from filling with tears.

"So.. What exactly does this have to do with anything?" FP asked.

"I think your son may be dealing with an eating disorder.. He's nearly 10 pounds down from the last time he was here and we noticed some patches of raw skin on his knuckles.. Which we often see in people with bulimia."

"Look, I don't know anything about that.. Jughead doesn't worry about what others think of him.. So there's literally no reason why he would be dealing with that." FP told her flatly.

Veronica just burst into tears, placing her hands over her face and darting out of the waiting room. She felt so guilty and so horrible for not saying anything. She went outside and sank onto a bench, letting herself cry.

She had a few minutes alone before FP was sitting beside her. He wasn't sure what to say to her, but he had a feeling he knew why she was so upset.

".. You knew.." 

Veronica looked at him, looking absolutely gutted.

"I knew.. I knew about the whole thing.. I promised not to say anything. I said I would help him stop." She breathed.

".. I'm not mad at you. I just want to know more."

She wiped at her eyes, trying to think of where to start.

"He.. He started doing it because he needed some kind of control.. You were in jail and.. Things were tense with him and Betty and Archie.. And.. You had told him you didn't want to talk to him on the phone.. He was so upset."

".. I know a lot of this is my fault." He said quietly.

She shook her head, not wanting him to feel like a bad father. They both knew he made mistakes but she wasn't about to make him feel like shit over it.

"Trust me.. I know what I've done. I was not a good father to him for a long time.. I know that me coming here.. Coming back and becoming a solid part of his life doesn't just make it all better. He needs to heal from a lot of things."

".. I could have prevented this from happening if I would have told you sooner." She whispered.

"Probably not. This is Jug we're talking about.. He's stubborn as hell. He gets that from me. Even if you had told me.. Even if I had tried to help, he probably would have still done it."

".. I worry about him so much. I love him a lot and I really care about him. I don't want this to happen anymore." She said, then started to cry again.

"Hey now.. Jug is a strong kid. He'll be alright and he'll get through this. He just needs all of us. We'll get him to move past this."

Veronica nodded a bit and then looked at him. She leaned over and hugged him.

"Thank you for not hating me."

"Thank you for looking out for my boy. Thank you for loving him."

\----

Betty and Alice were still in the waiting room while FP and Veronica were talking outside and Alice noticed Betty was super quiet and still.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah.. I just feel kind of sick.." She replied quietly.

"I'll go find you something to drink." 

Alice stood and was about to walk away when she noticed there was blood on Betty's jeans.

"Betty! You're bleeding!"

Betty narrowed her eyes down to her lap and blinked a few times.

".. Mom.." She said quietly.

"Just stay there. I'll get a doctor."

And then Betty was alone. She was scared. She was worried about her baby, she was worried about Jughead and she didn't know if she wanted to text Archie with how things were between them.

She knew it was the right thing to do though. After All, Archie should know about Jughead. Whether he cared about the baby or not. He would care about Jughead.

"Jug's in the Hospital and I think something is wrong with the baby."

She sent the text and then looked up as her mom came back with a doctor. She was taken into an exam room and an ultrasound was performed. The doctor's face stayed focused on the screen but she was silent for a long time.

".. Is my baby okay?" Betty finally asked.

"I'm very sorry, but it looks as though you're experiencing a miscarriage. It seems to be passing just fine on its own.. The only thing you can do is wait it out. The bleeding usually stops in 2 days but can linger for a few more like a period. Are you experiencing any pain?"

"Just feels like cramps.. Do.. Do you know why this is happening?"

"Sometimes.. In the early stages of pregnancy, the uterus will reject it. It could be your body's way of saying it isn't ready.. Or that something was wrong with the fetus."

Betty just nodded and then looked at her hands.

"Okay.. Well.. Why don't I take you to a room where you can rest and just take some time for yourself."

Betty just nodded, her mind all over the place. She didn't know if she was happy or sad or frustrated. She didn't want to cry in front of her mom, she'd done enough of that.

A few minutes later, she was settled on a bed in a quiet room. Alice squeezed her hand gently once the doctor was gone.

".. Betty, honey.. I'm so sorry."

"..Mom.. Don't. It's fine. I'm fine. I'm sure it happened for a reason.. Besides, I can tell Archie wasn't happy about it. He wasn't ready to be a dad and I don't know if I was ready to be a mom."

"It doesn't matter.. You still lost that baby. Maybe not now, but soon enough, it's going to hurt.. You're going to feel loss eventually.. And just know that I'm here for you and I love you." Alice said softly.

She placed a kiss on her daughters forehead and Betty smiled at her, feeling thankful.

".. Can you run home and get me some clean clothes?" Betty asked her.

"Of course I can. I'll be back as soon as I can."

As soon as Betty was alone, she placed her hands on top of her stomach and let out a slow breath.

".. I barely got to know you.. But I did love you." She whispered.

\----  
Archie arrived at the Hospital just as Alice was heading out to her car. She stopped by FP and Veronica and frowned at them.

"What? Is it Jughead?" Veronica asked quickly as she stood up.

"No.. Betty just had a miscarriage."

"What?" FP's eyes widened and he instinctively reached out to grab one of Alice's hands.

"Alice.. That's awful. Is she okay?"

"She's okay.. The doctor said it'll pass on its own. She's probably just going to be upset for awhile, even if she insists she isn't. I'm running home to get her clean clothes.."

"Betty lost the baby?"

They all turned as Archie walked over, looking stunned.

"Yeah.." Veronica said quietly.

"Where is she? Can I see her?" He asked.

"I think it's best if you don't. She seems pretty upset with you." Alice said flatly.

"Mrs. Cooper, I can explain."

"Well, you can explain another time. You can be here for Jughead, but let Betty rest."

".. Jug-.. How is he? Is he okay?"

"He's alright.. But.." FP trailed off and shook his head.

"But what?" Archie asked.

It was almost a demand. He was frustrated. He wanted answers, he wanted Betty and he wanted to know why she had to lose the baby. It was unfair. Everything seemed unfair.

"He has an eating disorder."

"What?.. Jughead? No way." Archie shook his head.

"It's the truth." Veronica told him.

"I knew about it and he had me promise not to say anything but.." She teared up, "He keeps getting worse and ending up here so I-.. I told FP and.. Now everyone knows.. Except Betty."

Alice blinked a few times.

".. How did I not notice? How did I not see the signs?"

Veronica looked at her. "What?"

"I suffered from bulimia when I was in high school.. I knew all the tips and tricks.. I suffered the symptoms. Yet, I wasn't able to catch that Jughead was dealing with it."

FP looked at her. "None of us caught onto it.. I'm damn thankful Jughead opened up to Veronica or maybe none of us would know.. Now come on, lets go see if we can visit him yet."

"I'll be back soon." Alice said.

Then, like no one else was even around, she stepped forward and kissed him softly. He smiled at her and then she turned and headed for her car.

Veronica and Archie stared at them and then stared at each other, surprised.

"Y'all saw nothing." FP warned them jokingly.

He then led them into the Hospital.

The night was far from over. Tears were yet to be shed and hidden feelings were about to be revealed.

New faces were about to be shown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay SOOOOOOOOO little update!  
> First off.. thank you for making this story more huge than I ever intended it to be. I love all of you.
> 
> How about that cheeky Falice at the end? That is just the beginning for them! Also - New characters in the upcoming chapters if you all can't wait for Choni! Plus much more. There will be more exploration of feelings and relationships and stuff.
> 
> Once again, thank you <3 So much love from me to all of you!!
> 
> Also in case anyone asks: The Betty/baby storyline was never intended to go into an actual storyline. I knew she would only be pregnant for a few chapters. This was 100% planned and meant to happen. So any riverdale babies?? In the far future. Not in this story. Maybe the sequel!


	19. Why Do We Fall In Love So Easy, Even When It's Not Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back. Yay. Enjoy because I have to go crawl into a paperwork hole for 3 weeks straight and then in August I'll be sitting on a bus for 8 hours to go to Arizona for a little family visit. 
> 
> As always thanks for the love!! xx You're all important.

Jughead's eyes felt so heavy. They felt like they were weighed down with tiny little cinder blocks. He groaned softly and lifted a hand, rubbing at his face.

When he finally managed to keep his eyes open for more than half a second, he realized he wasn't in bed at the trailer. 

Everything came flooding back to him. The pain, the truck ride to the ER with his dad, the doctors giving him meds before things went black.

"Dad?.." He looked around the room but it was empty and dark. 

He panicked. What if this was one of those things.. Like in the movies, where the patient wakes up, wanders into the hall and finds no one at the front desk, the ER silent.. No one is there.

"Dad!" He yelled.

He wasn't able to keep the fright out of his voice. He was scared and he didn't care if it seemed silly.

He sat up straight, staring at the door, anxiously waiting for someone to come in. If no one did in two minutes, he was ready to bolt out into the hallway.

To his relief, the door swung open and Veronica walked in.

"Jug.."

"Ronnie, thank God.." He breathed.

She hurried over and hugged him gently.

"I'm so glad you're okay.. You have more ulcers but the doctor said they'll heal on their own."

"I have more..?"

She nodded silently, biting at her bottom lip.

Veronica seemed nervous. He could tell. He'd seen her nervous before. She grabbed his hand and moved her thumb across the top of it.

".. Jug, listen.. I did something and you might be upset with me."

He looked at her, confused.

"What? What did you do?"

".. I-.. The doctor.. The doctor was suggesting that you had an eating disorder and was questioning your dad about your eating habits and I broke down.. I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't keep it to myself. I told your dad, Jug.. I told him. I'm sorry, but I've been so worried and.. I just don't want to lose you."

He wanted to be angry. It was a betrayal of his trust. But when she started crying, he understood. He understood why she did it and he knew her heart had been in the right place, so he let it go.

"It's okay, I guess. I get it." He said quietly.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No.. Kind of. I don't know. Who else knows?" He sighed.

"Betty's mom and Archie.. Betty doesn't know though.."

"Is Betty here?"

"Yeah. But Jug, something happened.." She breathed.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Betty lost the baby.. She's resting in another room."

Jughead didn't say anything, just pressed his hands to his face, feeling overwhelmed. He shut his eyes, wondering if she was okay, if his dad was upset with him, if Archie was going to break up with Betty. What if Alice was disappointed in him for being so stupid?

"I want my dad." He breathed.

Veronica frowned. "Okay.. I'll go get him."

She walked out and he broke down. He cried into his hands. He was so frustrated and he knew he had brought the majority of this on himself. Now he had to deal with it. All of it.

"Jughead."

He drew in a breath and moved his hands away from his face, looking at his dad.

"What the Hell were you thinking, boy? You could have seriously hurt yourself. I don't want to lose you and I won't lose you. You hear me?"

"Dad, I'm sorry." He breathed, tears running down his face.

"You're gonna stop. I mean it. And if you can't stop yourself, then you will get treatment for this. I love you too much to let you destroy yourself."

Jughead nodded. He wanted to stop. He wanted to be done with the pain.

".. Dad.." He whispered.

He then held his arms out weakly and blinked at him. 

FP moved over and sat on the side of the bed, pulling him into his arms and hugging him close.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too, Jug.. Do you want anything? Water? Juice?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine.. I want to see Betty though." He said, then sat up slowly.

"I don't think you're allowed to leave yet, you're hooked up to stuff." He pointed at the monitors.

Jughead sighed and laid back, feeling frustrated.

"Don't worry.. I'll make sure she knows you're alright."

"It's not about me. I want to make sure that she's alright.. She lost the baby." He breathed.

"I know.." FP sighed and rubbed at his chin.

He shook his head. "It's an awful thing and we all need to be there for her."

He then stood up. "I'm gonna get some more coffee.. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Maybe some juice."

"Okay."

Jughead closed his eyes again, listening to his dads footsteps heading out the door. 

A few moments later he heard the door click open again. It couldn't be his dad.. the cafeteria was on the complete other side of the hospital. He would be gone for at least 10 minutes.. maybe longer if there was a line of people.

".. Jug.."

The moment he heard her, his eyes flew open.

".. Betty." 

She made her way over to the bed and laid down beside him. She turned on her side and then he did the same so he could look at her.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It's not your fault.." 

He just placed a hand in her hair, frowning.

"Are you okay?" 

He nodded. "I'll live.. I'm more worried about you."

"I'll be fine.. I just need to.. Get over it in time I guess."

She moved a hand to his shoulder and moved a little closer.

What the hell was he doing. Was this even okay? Were they way too close? Should he be comforting this way?

They focused on each others faces. They were inches apart and she could see everything about him that had made her fall in love with him in the first place. The way his eyes were so soft and gentle, even if he was real serious about something. The way his mouth turned up at the corners even if he wasn't smiling. She loved the way just some of his hair fell near his eyes, the way it was just slightly wavy and so soft.

She loved him.

But he loved Veronica and that made her hurt even worse.

He saw her expression change and without thinking he put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. 

"It'll be okay.. Everything." He told her quietly, resisting the urge to kiss her forehead.

It was something he used to do to make her feel better. He couldn't do it now. That would be pushing it.

He didn't want to break up with Veronica. He didn't want to be with Betty. But he couldn't understand why having her in his arms felt more right than it did wrong. He couldn't understand why holding her made him feel so content and relaxed or why her hand on his arm made him feel so loved.

Veronica loved him and he knew that it should have been enough. But it wasn't. Maybe that was the problem. No love was enough for him. No one could possibly ever make him feel complete. It seemed impossible to him.

So maybe it wasn't Betty, maybe it wasn't Veronica. Maybe he needed someone else. Someone completely different. 

Or maybe he didn't and he needed to just get out of his own head about the situation. He was so quick to over think everything. He would contemplate on situations for hours, wondering what the best for him and what was best for others. But no matter how hard he tried, he always felt like he was making the wrong choices.

It was either him getting hurt or someone else getting hurt. It's not like he would ever hurt someone on purpose but occasionally it did happen and he knew recently he had hurt many people. He had been pretty harsh to Archie after Archie had mentioned his love for Jughead and he had hurt everyone by hiding the eating disorder and lying to people. 

He let out a slow breath and then looked at Betty. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. She had fallen asleep. He didn't know what his dad would think and he knew that he would be back soon from the cafeteria.

"Betty.." He said quietly.

She made small noise and continued sleeping.

So instead of continuing to try and wake her up, he just let her lay there. And when his dad walked in, all he could do was pretend to be asleep as well. It was easier than telling the truth.


	20. You Come Around, I Come Undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllooooo. I missed this story. I did not abandon it. Just finally got the time to write a chapter. I have 3 jobs haha help lol.
> 
> This chapter is a little short but at last there is a new chapter!
> 
> Anyway, things are going to intensify between the characters and we're finally going to explore some new pairings and in the next few chapters we'll get to bringing in more characters. Is Vughead endgame? What about Barchie? You'll have to wait and see. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, hope everyone is doing well. Drink water, take naps and tell someone you love them. I love ALL of you.

A week later and things were only slightly different. Different between Jughead and Archie. Between Jughead and Veronica and definitely between Jughead and Betty.

Betty. The Betty who had fallen asleep with him on the Hospital bed. The Betty who had lost a baby. The Betty who was acting like it never happened and trying to carry on with normal life.

Jughead was being watched like a hawk. His dad made sure he ate 3 meals a day and that he didn't go sneak off to the bathroom afterward. It was annoying, it was overbearing and put him in a bad mood. He knew it was because his dad cared, but it didn't mean he enjoyed it.

Veronica was supportive and a distraction. But there was tension. It was almost like she knew the way Betty had curled up against him in the Hospital. The way he held her and let his fingers brush against her hair. The way he had pretended to be asleep when he heard his dad coming back into the room.

But she hadn't. Veronica didn't know. She couldn't know. Unless Betty had told her.. Or maybe his dad had even told her. But honestly, why the hell would he do that? It was innocent. It's not like they had been naked and going at it in a mix of IV tubes and heart monitor wires.

The worst part about everything is that Jughead had come to terms with the fact he was confused. He loved Veronica and oh shit, looks like he still loved Betty. Definitely. And the icing on the already too-sweet cake? He had feelings for Archie. 

Fuck.

It was like he was in a tornado of indescribable feelings of love and emotion. And all the while, his dad was being Mr. Food Therapist.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, thinking about all of it. It was early, not even seven AM and he was already awake, not really able to sleep much with everything going on in his head.

"Hey!" His dad said.

It was too loud, too cheery. Jughead wanted to throw up. (And not even because he was about to force feed himself breakfast)

"Hey.." He replied, digging the heels of his palms into his tired eyes. 

"How long have you been up?"

There was the clattering of plastic bowls and clanking of spoons as his dad messily threw things on the table. Out came the cereal, then the milk. God, at least it wasn't a full-on breakfast. He couldn't handle a full 45 minutes of his dad staring at him while he ate.

"Uh.. I don't know. Half hour?"

"Couldn't sleep?"

Jughead shook his head. "Not really."

FP laughed. "Shocking. You unable to sleep on a Saturday?"

Jughead shifted a bit on his chair.

"Too many noises outside." He lied.

"Ah.. Damn crows." FP muttered as he poured cereal and milk into the bowls.

"How long is.. Uh, this, gonna go on?" Jughead asked casually, trying not to sound like a complete dick but also kind of failing miserably.

FP stared at him. 

"Until I can be sure that you're not gonna' fall back into that shitty habit, Jughead. You do remember being in the Hospital just a week ago, right? Damnit, you could have died. Don't test me, boy."

Jughead blinked. "Message received."

"Just wait until you have kids. All you do is worry about them."

Jughead nearly choked on a spoonful of cereal.

"Dad.. Can we not talk about having kids? Please? I'll even have a second bowl of cereal if you promise not to mention me being a dad again."

FP rolled his eyes. "Message received." He mocked.

Jughead then felt a small smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. He picked up a piece of cereal and flicked it at his dads face.

"Boy, I will dump this carton of milk on that head of yours." 

It may have sounded taunting but FP had a grin on his face. He was joking. It was light-hearted and for the first time in a week, something felt normal to Jughead. It felt peaceful and calm and it may have been the first time since the Hospital that Jughead had actually found himself laughing.

They talked. They actually talked while they ate. He felt like maybe he was starting to get comfortable with this whole 'eating together for every meal' thing. Jughead actually finally considered it bonding rather than being supervised.

When they were done, he picked up his phone. 

"Archie is apparently waiting outside."

FP stood and looked out the window, making sure Jughead was actually telling the truth. He had to be sure that he was never finding a way to escape and throw up his food. So far he hadn't and FP was starting to think it wouldn't be too hard to make sure the eating disorder would stay away for good. 

"Yep." He said. "Have fun, whatever you two get up to today."

"Yeah, we're gonna' go pick up frogs and dig in the dirt.. You know.. Teenage boy things." He joked.

He then put on a hoodie and headed out the door, adjusting his beanie as he headed down the steps and walked over to Archie, who had his hands shoved in the pockets of his mustard yellow cardigan.

"That does not look good with your hair color." Jughead told him playfully.

"Yeah, well, at least I don't cover mine seven days a week with a beanie." Archie laughed.

"Okay, we're even.. So, what's up?"

"Just thought we could go for a walk and uh.. Just talk about some things."

"Yeah, sure. We'll trail through the woods, go by the lake." Jughead said as they started walking.

"So uh.." Archie coughed and cleared his throat. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"Uh.." 

"Uh, what? Words, Archie." Jughead laughed.

"When I said I had feelings for you.. I'm sorry. I know that had to he weird for you.. We've been friends for like.. Ever.. And.. For me to tell you that I have like these random romantic feelings for you. I get it.. I get why it was upsetting and I'm sorry."

Jughead was silent for a moment. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh actually bro', I'd be totally down to go on a date hahahaha'

He didn't say that though, instead he kept walking until they were in the woods. He then stopped and looked at him.

Archie blinked. "You can say something now, Jug." He laughed nervously.

Jughead leaned back against a tree and shrugged, crossing his arms against his chest.

".. No. No, you're not going to apologize for that. I was a dick. I didn't need to react the way I did." He said quietly.

Archie kicked at a rock and then shrugged. 

".. The truth is." Jughead started, then looked around. 

"This is really fucked up.. Okay? Because.. I kept telling myself that this wouldn't happen.. And I get so scared thinking about it that sometimes it literally feels like my head will explode."

"What are you talking about?" Archie asked, giving him a confused look.

Jughead sighed in frustration and looked up at the sky.

"I have fucking feelings for you, okay? I said it. I fucking said it and it's really embarrassing and I'm dating Veronica and that makes this a thousand times more complicated." He said angrily, then cursed at himself as he felt his eyes burning.

"Jug.."

Archie stared at him, wide-eyed and utterly shocked. He slowly walked closer to him.

"Why are you upset?"

"Because! If Veronica finds out.. If she even senses that I have feelings for someone else, it will be like I betrayed her.. Her trust and her love and everything will be ruined because I really fucking love her, Archie." His voice cracked.

Archie hadn't realized how serious Jughead was about Veronica. He knew they were dating, that they kissed and held hands and he even heard that they had indeed had sex. But he didn't think that it was anything more than a fling that they would both move on from in a few months. Guess he was wrong.

When he heard his friends voice crack, he knew it was serious. Jughead didn't show emotion like that for just anyone. Jughead was a very soft and passionate soul. His heart was huge and he cared about everyone. If he was this upset that Veronica would get hurt, he really did love her.

But Archie had to be 100% sure. You know, because.. He did like Jughead and.. It's not like things were great with Betty. But he wasnt about to get Veronica hurt to get with his best friend. Archie was better than that.

"You really, really love her?" Archie asked quietly.

Jughead nodded.

".. And what you feel for me? Is it love? Or is it just.. Kind of playful?"

"Jesus, Archie, I don't know."

Archie placed his hands on the tree that Jughead was leaning against. They were inches apart and it made Jughead feel slightly claustrophobic even though they were in an open space.

"Archie.."

".. You know me, Jughead. Tell me how you feel."

Jughead closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again. They were just intently stating at each other and it made him kind of dizzy but not in a bad way, but in a way that made him feel kind of intoxicated with love.

Without thinking, he reached up, placed his hands on either side of Archie's face and kissed him. Hard, quick and like he meant it.

\----

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to School on Monday?" 

Betty looked at Veronica. The two of them were in Betty's bedroom, painting eachothers nails.

Alice had managed to get Betty out of school for the whole week, wanting her to rest and emotionally recover from the miscarriage.

It helped a bit but it also gave Betty too much time to think. She didn't want to think too much, especially not about the baby.

"I'm more than ready. Trust me.. All I've done all week is stay at home, watch awful black and white movies.. Even silent movies, V.. I watched silent movies."

Veronica stared at her. 

"Yeah, see, I need to get back go School. Archie can't avoid me there."

"He's avoiding you?"

"Kind of.. I guess, I don't know. He texts and asks me if I'm okay but.. We don't really talk.. Like.. We don't have conversations. I don't know if he's afraid I'm going to chew his head off or if he's avoiding me because he thinks I'm going to break up with him because he wasn't ready to be a dad."

Veronica sighed. "Well, at least he isn't being a complete asshole."

".. Is Jughead being an asshole?" Betty asked quietly, frowning.

"No." Veronica shook her head, her pearls shimmering in the sunlight coming from Betty's window.

"But there's a little tension, I suppose. We didn't fight or anything. It just feels like.. Things got.. Not as carefree between us. He's kind of moody because his dad is like.. A military sergeant when it comes to him eating. He supervises all their meals."

"But that's good.. His dad is doing the right thing. What Jughead was doing was really dangerous."

"I know." Veronica frowned. "And I'm glad he's getting better. I just hope he gets back to his cheery self.. I miss going for walks and getting milkshakes at Pop's."

"Have you seen him at all since he got out of the Hospital?"

"Twice. Both times I went over to the trailer.. We talked a bit and watched some TV.. Then he would tell me he was tired and I would leave.. But before.. If he was tired, he would have just curled up with me and fallen asleep.."

".. It kind of sounds like he's shutting you out.. But, it's not just you. I haven't really heard from him either."

"Why? What happened between you two?" Veronica asked, confused.

Betty blinked. "No, nothing, I'm just saying.. Don't take it personally. I don't think he's really talking to anyone right now."

"Oh.. Right." Veronica nodded and closed the bottle of light blue nail polish, smiling as she admired the perfectly painted nails on Betty's hands.

Betty smiled. "I love the color.. You were right, it makes me feel happy."

Happy.

Veronica thought about Jughead and wondered if he was happy. Not just in general but with their relationship.

If Veronica only knew that Jughead had just kissed Archie Andrews in the woods.

If she only knew.


	21. We Come Together To Fall Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss writing this but I never can find the time. But here's a super short filler-chapter. I'll write a longer one eventually.

It was nearly Midnight. 

It was nearly Midnight and Jughead was still sitting in the woods, but not with Archie. He was by himself and he hadn't moved since he'd suddenly flipped out on him.

He had finally stopped the full on makeout session, telling Archie it was wrong, that he couldn't cheat on Veronica. He absolutely could not do that to her.

Archie was a little angry about it. He tried to get Jughead with the whole 'I'll love you better' thing but he wasn't buying it.

So he had sighed and walked away, leaving him to sit against the tree and think about what they'd just done.

He wrapped his arms around his legs, his knees close to his face as he tried hard to think about what he would do. How could he even begin to explain it to Veronica? What if Archie went and told her first? 

It was 12:43 AM when Jughead finally walked back to the Trailer Park.

His dad was up, worried of course and wondering where he had been and why he hadn't answered any of the hundreds of texts he had sent.

Jughead just pulled his beanie off slowly and dropped it on the armchair, along with his book bag. 

"Dad.."

FP stared at him, relieved he was home. "Where were you all night?" 

Jughead looked at him, then looked back down. God, how was he supposed to look his dad in the eyes and tell him he just made out with someone other than his girlfriend.

"I fucked up.." He said quietly.

His fingers clutched the front of his jacket, pulling at the buttons nervously as his heart raced.

"What are you talking about? Come sit."

FP was pretty understanding about 80% of the time. He had his tempermental moments but he knew better than to judge his own son. After all, he had his own list of shitty things FROM the past.

Jughead sat beside him, a shaky breath leaving his body as he placed his hands on either side of him.

".. I don't want to talk about it.. I just.."

".. Are you hurt?"

"No." He whispered, his voice cracking.

"Boy, if you don't talk I can't do anything about why you're upset."

There was more silence, which annoyed his father, but then he turned and latched his arms around him, closing his eyes.

FP blinked a few times, not really expecting that, but then placed his arms around Jughead, hugging him close.

".. I fucked up so bad.. You'll never think of me the same.. You'll think I'm a horrible person.. You'll wonder how I could do what I did.."

He cried and he didn't care that he cried. The guilt was overwhelming and the future was completely shattered in his mind. He saw the breakup coming, he had it all played out. He could hear the  choice words that Veronica would spit at him. He could see the dirty looks Betty and Kevin would give him at School. He knew how it would go down and he felt like he was dying.

It may have sounded overdramatic, but to him it was a pretty big deal. He may have come from the shady part of town, but he'd always been the good kid. He was truthful, kind and someone you could depend on.

Jughead Jones had never been 'The Cheater'

What if that became a thing? What if that's who he was doomed to be from then on out?

"You know.. I don't know what you did but I know that whatever it is, it can't be even half as bad as the shit I've done.. So spit it out and let me help."

"I.. Did something with someone.. And it wasn't Veronica." He said, pulling away from the hug to look at him.

".. What? I don't understand."

"Archie and I.. We kind of.."

"Kind of what?"

".. I kissed him."

FP blinked a few times, confused.

"Archie? You and Archie? Huh.. Interesting."

"What?" Jughead breathed.

".. Just.. I didn't know.. That you uh.. Like uh.. Guys, too.."

"I didn't really know either.. I mean.. No, I knew.. I just..I don't know.. You used to get so drunk.. And you'd say things and.. I thought you would like.. Disown me."

FP laughed. "I don't care if you're straight, gay or you want to be a unicorn. You're my son.. And I love you. But, the real issue here is that.. You made a mistake."

"I know.. I stopped him.. Before it got too far. We just.. Kissed for awhile. Nothing else happened, I swear."

"It could be worse. But.. Veronica won't be happy. You're going to tell her, right?" He asked.

"Yeah.. I'll tell her.. I'll tell her in the morning.. She's probably asleep."

"Probably not. She called here twice wondering where you were and if you were alright."

Jughead let out a breath. "I'll text her.. She might come here.. Just.. Whatever happens with us.." He trailed off.

"I'll be here for you.. Promise. Just tell her the truth. It's the best thing you can do."

It was an agonizing 40 minutes before Veronica showed up.

He let her in and he took her to the bedroom where they could talk alone. He glanced at his dad before he closed the door.

Veronica took her hoodie off from over her head, having had to sneak around to avoid anyone seeing her leave the apartment.

"Where were you all day? Betty and I were worried." She said.

".. I lost track of time." He breathed, sinking on to the bed.

She blinked and sat beside him.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, placing her fingers under his chin.

He looked at her.

".. I made.. A mistake."

"Okay.. What is it?"

Her eyes stayed focused on his face. She was honestly worried about him. She had no idea where he'd been and she could tell he had been crying. His eyes were red and the moon shining in through the crack in his curtains, was reflecting off the traces of dried tears on his face.

When he stayed silent, she placed a hand on his back.

"Jug.." She whispered. 

"I kissed someone else." He breathed, staring at the floor.

".. What? Who?"

"Archie. I-.. Veronica, it's so complicated and I'm so scared right now that you'll leave me.. I messed up and I'm sorry.. I just have these feelings for him and I didn't know what to do with them.." He choked out.

She moved her hand off of his back and stood slowly.

".. Please don't leave.." He cried, looking up at her.

"I need time to think. Jughead, this is.. Not what I expected from you. I spent all day worrying about you.. And you were just out somewhere kissing Archie for what? Hours?"

He knew there was no response to make it better, so he stayed quiet. 

"I'll call you when I'm ready to talk.."

She then left the room and went home.

He sat there for a bit and then stood and headed back into the living room.

"Dad..?" He murmured, rubbing at his eyes.

He scanned the room and found it dark and empty. There was a note on the table and he picked it up, scanning it over.

'Had to help with something at the WW. Be back later'

He blinked, letting it drop back down to the table. 

He grabbed his bag and pulled his beanie back on, heading out of the trailer.

He had to find someone to talk to before he did something he'd regret.


End file.
